Wife Swap: The Mystery Edition
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Emmett and Jasper sign the family up for Wife Swap. But, what if the new mom and her family aren't exactly human? A new version of the favorite story. After BD. First Fanfic. Criticizm welcome!
1. You WHAT?

EmPOV

"It's here! Jazz , it finally came!" I called out to my brother. He was downstairs in an instant. I waved the envelope in his face.

"It's here! Dude! What are you waiting for? Open the damn thing!" He yelled at me.

I hurriedly tore the envelope open. As soon as I did, I was filled with excitement. Jazz, sensing my emotions, asked me to read it.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted onto "Wife Swap". Your video contained just the type of material we were looking for to host on our show. The new mom , Suzzanah, will arrive at your home at eight a.m. tomorrow morning. Please have Esme packed up and ready to go onto her plane by seven. _

_Congratulations, _

_The crew of "Wife Swap"_

As soon as I had finished reading, Alice came running down the stairs. Edward, Bella, and Rosalie trailed close behind. They looked extremely pissed off.

"What did you two do?" Alice screeched at us, "Do you know how bad of an idea it is to let a _**human**_ into our home? Not to mention the fact that we'll be caught on tape? Where people will be able to see that we don't age!"

Right. Non-aging vampires. Forgot about that part.

"How could you forget about that. You haven't aged in almost ninety years! Do you realize how stupid of an idea this was?" Edward yelled, responding to my thoughts.

"What was a stupid idea," Carlisle asked, entering the house with Esme, Nessie, and the mutt.

"Emmett," Edward hissed my name," decided to sign us up for the show 'Wife Swap'. Esme had to leave by tomorrow to visit a family of humans and a human mother has to come here for two weeks."

Carlisle looked at me, "Is this true, son?"

I reluctantly nodded my head. This wasn't as much fun as I had originally thought it would be. Carlisle looked disappointed. I hated doing that to my father.

"She'll be ariving tomorrow morning at eight. Esme has to leave to board her plane by seven," I told my family.

By now, both Carlisle and Esme looked extremely upset. Neither one of them had been apart from each other or any of us for as long as they were going to be come tomorrow morning.

"Well," Esme sighed," I guess I better start packing. I have to get stuff together for two weeks."

She attempted to smile, but it just looked like a grimace. The two of them raced up stairs to their room. The others followed soon after. Rose stayed behind to wait for me.

I heard her mumble," How could you be so stupid, Em?" on the way up to our bedroom.

**An: Sorry it's so short. There wasn't much to really put in this chapter. Next one and the one after (and possibly the one after that) will be fun to write and longer, though. **


	2. The New Mom

And…..cue drum roll…..next chapter!!!

Edward POV

**It was about six inn the morning when Esme decided to leave for the air port. The drive was an hour away, even with our driving. Everyone bid their goodbyes, not revealing half of the emotion that their thoughts gave away. It was times like these when I wished I didn't have my gift. Then, I wouldn't feel the extra sadness that others weren't showing. **

**My beautiful Bella and Nessie saved their hugs for last. Theirs, next to Carlisle's were filled with the most emotion. It was a good thing vampires were indestructible, or Esme surely would've been killed by the force of their hugs. Carlisle walked her out the door and sped off to the air-port, wanting to spend the last minutes with Esme alone. **

**We were all instructed to leave the house for the new mom's arrival. None of us were entirely sure what we were going to do for the two hours we were instructed to be absent for.**

"**I saw we girls go shopping!" Alice squealed in delight. **

_**And, don't you try to get Bella out of it, mister. I already saw that she would be coming…and I saw what you would do. Don't even think about mister-mind-reading brother! **_**She added mentally. A smirk played on my face at the use of the nick-name.**

**Rose and Nessie jumped in joy and Bella groaned. Nessie hadn't acquired her mother's disgust for shopping. She took after her aunts in that department. My daughter was anxious to shop whenever given the opportunity, which, considering Rose and Alice, was quite often. **

"**And, while, you four are gone, we guys need some manly time! Hunting for us four!" Emmett exclaimed. That earned a round of applause from us and even a few whistles.**

**After the battle with the Volturi when Nessie was born, Jacob was now considered a part of the family. He had proven himself to be a loyal and dependable ally. Rosalie even accepts him, but she still makes dog jokes.**

**The girls, minus Bella, pilled into Rose's red convertible. When they noticed my wife hadn't followed them, Alice gracefully leaped out of the car and dragged y wife into the back seat. She even went so far as to buckle in Bella, too. Alice was fuming mentally.**

_**Stupid, stubborn vampire. She couldn't like shopping like everyone else? Oh no! She just had to be different. It was one thing when she was a human. It was so easy to drag her from place to place. But, now, as an immortal, she's even stronger than me. I was freaking lucky to be able to actually get her in the damn car. **_

**I couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped me when I heard what she was thinking. Deep down inside, Alice was glad Bella was now a vampire. She was less breakable, now. The only thing Alice hated was when her sister became stubborn. Bella was stronger than Alice, now, and it was more difficult for her to be dragged from place to place.**

**As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, us four guys took off. I was anxious to hunt. I was in the mood to taste a mountain lion or two. **

* * *

**Suzzanah POV**

**I pulled up to the Cullen's home at about eight in the morning. It would've surprised a normal human by it's massive size, but my family had an even bigger summer home. It wasn't all that impressive to me. It's marble exterior, open windows and four stories would be something my family wouldn't even consider buying. It was simply to small. **

**I walked out of the limo that the company had picked me up in and entered the double doors of the small house. On the first floor were the kitchen, dinning room, powder room, living room, the garage, and two other rec-rooms. The next floor contained two bedrooms, a bathroom, another TV room, and a computer room. **

**I decided to check out the bedrooms. The first one was well decorated, in all black and white furniture, with the exception of the green carpet. But, that's not what caught my attention. It was a picture frame sitting on a dresser in the back corner of the room. With my superior vision, I was able to see what this picture contained, but I had to be sure. I barely made myself walk at a human pace to the frame. Turns out, I was right. Vampires. The golden eyes and pale skin gave it away. There were just two that stood out.**

**A Native -American boy who looked to be in his twenties and was unusually tall. He was just as good-looking as the rest of the family. I recognized him to be a were-wolf. More specifically, a shape-shifter. The other was a young little girl holding hands with a brunette vampire and the were-wolf. I knew she was a hybrid. Her scent from the picture gave it away.**

**I didn't let my surprise show on camera. It would be quite odd if I did. Instead I turned around to face them and said:**

"**What a lovely family they have. Very well dressed and amazingly behaved…or so it would seem from this picture."**

**I exited the room with the camera men still standing there in shock. Whoops. I guess I used a little to much persuasion and innocence in my tone. **

**The next room, I noticed had the same scent. Vampires. Apparently, this was a home full of them. Oh well. No biggie. Anyone of my family could take them down single-handedly, including myself. I would be able to defend myself if necessary. **

**I didn't need to see the next two floors to know it would be exactly the same. But, I was trying to be human. A normal human would be curious as to what lies ahead. Third floor: a study, two more bedrooms, a bathroom, a library, and the smell of vampires. The fourth floor: another bedroom, this time it had the traces of were-wolf and hybrid. Obviously, they lived up here together. It also had a bathroom, much larger than the rest, an art studio and gallery, a computer room, TV room, and a balcony. **

**I made my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. That's where I was told the manual was kept. And, there it was sitting on the counter.**

**It read: **

_**Dear new mom, **_

_**Hello and welcome to out home! My name is Esme Cullen. I live here with my husband, Carlisle, and my eight, adopted children. Firstly is Edward. He is seventeen ,a musical genius, and is currently seeing Bella, our newest member to the family. **_

_**He was sick when we had found him and my husband, being the doctor that he was, saved him. We were shocked to learn is parents had died and we instantly took him in. Rosalie and her twin brother, Jasper, who are eighteen, were our next adoptees. They are our niece and nephew and we took them in when their parents had died in a car crash. Jasper is seeing Alice, who is our spunky pixie, and has a few…emotional problems. Rosalie is seeing Emmett, our giant teddy bear, and has temper problems. That may be why she will act nasty toward you. She doesn't like strangers. **_

_**Renesmme- Nessie- , fifteen, is going out with Jacob who is eighteen. The two were inseparable from the time we found them living on the streets together. Nessie is very sweet and kind. It is hard not to love her on first sight. Jacob is very protective. But, once he warms up to you, his is extremely great to be around. **_

_**Our children do not pariticipate in after-school activities. **_

**Neither do mine.**

_**I am a stay-at- home mom and generally clean, cook, garden, and shop while my kids and husband are away/**_

_**We hope you enjoy your stay!**_

_**Love, **_

_**The Cullen family.**_

**As soon as I finished reading her manual, I heard cars, distinctly three, pull up into the garage. I scanned the crowd, looking to see what I was dealing with. They were to far away for any human to see. Apparently, one was a physic, another was a mind-reader, another an empath, one, a shield, and the last one was able to show people her thoughts. **

_**Clear your mind, Suzzanah. Think like you don't know what they are and feel and look completely stupid and brainless. Look like a human mother.**_

**As soon as their footsteps and chatter were able to be heard by human ears, I turned around, waiting for the family of vamps to enter.**

_**Oh boy. Show time.**_

**And…..there you go. The next chapter will be when Esme enters the new family's home. **


	3. The Soulems

**AN: This is going to start off from where Esme arrives at the house and finishes after she meets the new family. **

Esme POV

I arrived at the house at ten in the morning. The plane ride took a good hour and a half and the ride here took a half an hour. When we finally pulled up into the drive-way of the home I would be staying at for the next two weeks, I was both relieved and amazed. I was relived at the fact that I wouldn't have to travel anymore, that I had finally arrived. But, I was amazed at the size of the place. It was at least twice, maybe even three, times the size of my family's four-story home. I was expecting to live in some kind of modern, two story, family home that have been oh-so common to find now-a-days.

I entered out of the limo hat I had been picked up in a made my way through the house. It was just as big as it looked like on the inside as it looked like it would be on the inside. **(AN: I'm to lazy to write what's inside the house since it's so big…so…I'm just gonna skip to where she goes to read the manual.)**

I made my way into the dining room to read the manual the mother had laid out for me. It was right on the dining room table, in plain view. Hard for anybody to miss. I read it, curious as to what kind of family I was getting myself into.

The manual said:

_Dear new mother,_

_Welcome to our humble abode. My name is Suzzanah. I, along with my husband and six children live here in the cloudy city of Cold Bay, Arkansas. _

Eight family members, total. Only two less than my family. I could deal with this, easily. And, at least the city was cloudy, and small. That was also a major plus.

_Our first of six children is our son, Daniel. He is nineteen, just finished high-school, and is trying to pursue a career in psychology. He will be attending college this fall, shortly after the whole "Wife Swap" ordeal is over. Our next child is our son, Lucas. He is eighteen and a major athlete. Lucas loves anything sports related. Although, for whatever reason, he hasn't tried out for any kind of sports. _

_Our last son, David, is nineteen, like Daniel, and will be attending college in the fall, as well. He intends to follow his dream, which lies in the health business. David has been into health and medical science. As he was growing up, he was never seen without a medical textbook of some sort. He even loved to watch all the doctor shows where they perform operations on live television. _

_Angeline is our eldest daughter at seventeen. She prefers her nickname, Ange (or Angie, as her sisters commonly call her. Not something I would suggest. She lets those two and only those two call her that). She is your typical tom-boy who loves to get down and dirty. From fixing cars to playing sports with her brothers, she loves anything the boys will want to do. And, she absolutely HATES anything girly….minus sleep-over's. Angeline is also seeing Lucas. _

_Lacey is our middle daughter, who just turned sixteen last month. She is the book-worm of the house. Lacey absolutely loves to read an kind of romance book….so long as it's fictional. So, yes, she is rather picky in her book selection, but she is never witnessed without a book tucked under her arm. Because of her lover for reading, Lacey also acquired a love for knowledge. She loves to learn and, therefore, loves school. There isn't a day that goes by when she doesn't have something interesting to share. Like her sister, Lacey is also dating her brother, Daniel. (And, a word of warning to you, don't try to make her change her black boots….you'll understand what I mean once you met her. Trust me.)_

_Cassandra -who goes by Cassie or Cass- is our youngest daughter and child. She just recently reached the age of fourteen. She is your typical, teenage girl stereotype. She loves to shop, give make-over's, and gossip. Cass is our very own style monitor and keeps us up on the latest trends. She's the one who has all our clothes laid out in the morning, whether we like it or not, and is always hyped up and ready to go everyday. _

She sounds like Alice. She's ready to go no matter what. But, then again, vampires don't need sleep. She has plenty of energy to spare through-out the day.

_My husband, James, is a local physician. He works pretty early hours - leaves at five in the morning- but, that means he'll be able to get home earlier and spend more time with the family once we are home from school and work. I, myself, am a local pediatrician. I start my work hours at eight in the morning and get home at about four in the after noon. _

_I hope you enjoy your stay here, and, please don't let my children drive you to crazy!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Suzzanah_

As soon as I was finished reading, I heard one of the camera operators, Geoff, talking on the phone. I was able to hear with perfect clarity what he was talking about.

"Yeah, she's done reading' and lookin' at the house. Y'all can come over now, if y'all want to." That was Geoff.

"Gotcha. Well, we're on our way there," Another voice, sounding like one of a young man's, replied.

I heard the click of the phone hanging up and Geoff came walking over to me.

"Just to let ya know, the family will be comin' home soon. I just got off the phone with the dad. They're on their way as we speak. Why don't ya just sit down and relax till they get here."

Of course, I knew they were coming, but, no human would. They wouldn't have been able to hear the conversation on the other end of the phone. I simply nodded and went to the ginormous living room and sat down on the couch. Of course, I didn't need rest, either. But, a normal human would want some. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes, making it looking like I was starting to doze off.

Sadly, I didn't get to "rest" long. I heard about three cars pull up into the drive-way just three minutes after I had sat down. I was upset. The couch _was _pretty comfortable and I was just starting to enter my daydreams.

The camera men alerted me that the family was coming as soon as the sounds of the car was able to be heard by humans I threw myself off of the couch and walked a bit closer to the door, anxious to see who I was meeting.

**(AN: I was originally gonna stop here…but, I decided against it. I decided to make a pretty long chapter.)**

I heard the door squeak open and in walked a family of four boys and three girls. An inhumanly beautiful family, at that. These people were even better looking than vampires! I had never felt so insignificant in my life…or, rather, my after-life.

The first man I saw was a dirty-blonde. He looked like the oldest, so I assumed he was the father. His hair was cropped and fit perfectly onto his round, welcoming face. He was the least muscular of the men, but still had a very nice build, nonetheless. His green eyes were shining with friendliness and a little piece of sadness. That was probably from having to see his wife leave for two weeks.

The next boy that walked in was also blonde, but looked younger than the first. His hair was a little bit lighter than the first man's and his eyes were a lot less bright. He was much more muscular than the first man. He was holding a young girl's hand as he walked in. She was undoubtedly gorgeous. She, like the first two, had blonde hair. Except her's was more of a honey shade. The color of Rosalie's. She had a figure of a young girl, no older than fifteen. This was Cassandra. The letter said she was the youngest. Cassie also had an unusual eye shade….purple.

In next came the most handsome young man I had ever seen in my life. He was the first one I had noticed that wasn't blonde. Instead, he had bright, red hair. It reminded me of fire. He also had muddy brown eyes. Stunning. He was so far the most muscular of the men I had seen. Like the blonde before him, he also had a girl in-tow. Except, this one had black hair. She was, easily the most absolutely gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my lifetime. Her black hair was long, and curly. It complemented her bright blue eyes and full, red lips. She had the figure any girl-vampire, human, or otherwise- would die for.

The last two that came in were another girl and boy, both holding hands, as well. The boy was much more built-up than the other three. He was a good two times bigger than Emmett, and that's saying something. He had short, brown hair and gray eyes. The girl was just as pretty as the rest of her family. She, like Bella, had brown hair. Except this mystery girl's was a mahogany shade, whereas Bella's was the color of chocolate milk. She had olive green eyes and the same, luxurious figure her sisters had.

"Hello, my name is James Soulem. This is my family. We hope you enjoy you're stay at out home," the first one said. I was right, he was the father.

"My name's Daniel and this is Lacey," the read-headed boy said, pointing to himself and the black haired girl the was standing next to him.

"I'm Cassie and this here is David," The young, blonde girl said while hugging the boy holding her.

"And I'm Lucas and this is Angeline," The buff, brown haired one introduced while motioning to the girl who was holding his hand.

"Oh, and don't mind Angie, over there. She has a bit of a temper problem. She'll warm up to you…eventually," The girl, Lacey, said. Her voice sounded like bells.

Angeline simply glared in response.

"How wonderful to meet you all. My name is Esme Cullen. I hope you have as much of a great time with me as I hope to have with all of you," I said, introducing myself politely.

"Come now, Esme. Why don't you sit down and tell us a little bit about yourself," James responded and sat down on the couch. I followed over, not quite sure what exactly to tell them.

**An: And……………there you go. The next chappie. What did you think of the familia? Review and let me know. **

**And a special thanks to:**

**Catchick10 and WaItin' 4 A gUy WoRtH mY tImE **

**For being the first to put my story on their story alerts! Thanks you two!!**


	4. Getting to Know Eachother

**An: This is going to start off from where the second chapter left off. So, basically, this will be where Suzzanah meets the Cullen's. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to spannieren and Stop TheMadness for being my very first reviewers. **

**Rosalie POV**

We each got out of our cars and walked towards the entrance to our home. Carlisle unlocked the door and we stepped in, all ready to meet the woman who would be posing as Esme for the next two weeks. I was absolutely shocked by what I saw.

In our living room was not some plain looking human, it was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had blonde hair that was so light, it looked almost white **(An: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!)**. She had the shape of what you would expect one of us teens to have, not one of a thirty-something year old mom. The woman even out-ranked my beauty. I didn't know that was possible for a human to do!

She walked-or should I say danced- up to us. Her moves were full of the grace that not even a vampire could compare too. She extended her hand up to Carlisle, in a motion to shake it.

"Hello. My name is Suzzanah. I know I'm nothing like your real mother, but, please, allow me to try and make these next two weeks as enjoyable as possible," The woman- Suzzanah, said. Her voice was one of the most enchanting sounds I had ever heard. Everyone seemed to be in a daze from just that.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. I'd like to personally welcome you to our home," or father said, being the first one to snap out of his spell. He added extra sweetness and honey to his tone but this odd human didn't even seem effected by it.

"I'm Alice! And, this is Jasper! We hope you enjoy your stay here," my pixie sister said, motioning to her mate. Suzzanah didn't even seem to notice her attempts at being extremely cute and bubbly.

"I'm Edward. This is Bella and Rennesme and Jacob," my brother said, pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"And I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie," my husband said while raising our attached hands as he said my name. I gave the woman my best smile, in attempt to dazzle her, as Bella had called it. The woman didn't even seem effected by charming attempts. She just simply smiled back at me.

"Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we sit down and talk for a little while. Take a seat on the couch, why don't you," Carlisle said while we all moved to sit down.

"Of course. Where to start? Well, you know my name, so that's good. I have six, adopted kids of my own. As a matter of fact, Alice, you remind me of my little Cassie. Except for the fact that you're older. She's only fourteen," Suzzanah said, while beaming at Alice.

Instead of Alice putting her in some kind of trance from her smile, my little sister was absolutely mystified by the beauty of this mysterious woman's gorgeous smile. What can I say? We were all dazed for a second or two before we started talking again.

"So, what are your children's names?" Edward asked, now curious as to why this human girl would adopt six kids. The average number for a human women was about four.

"Oh.. Well let's see. I've got my two twin sons, David and Daniel who are nineteen. I've got my other son, Lucas, who is eighteen. My oldest daughter, Angeline, is seventeen. My other daughter, Lacey, jus turned sixteen last month. And, my youngest, Cassie, as you know, is fourteen. Like you, they are also seeing each other. Lacey is seeing Daniel, David is dating Cassie, and Lucas and Angeline are currently dating," Suzzanah responded, a dreamy look entering her face at a remembrance of her kids.

"Sounds very…charming. What do you and your husband do for a living?" my husband asked. What was this, twenty question? What difference does it make if we know anything about her?

"Because, Rosalie, we want to seem like a normal, human family. A normal family would be curious as to whom they are letting stay in their home for two weeks," my mind-reading brother whispered back to me, making sure it was to low and fast for the human next to us to be able to hear.

"My husband is a local physician and I am a local pediatrician," the woman responded at the same time my brother and I had been speaking. Her voice was coated with love as she brought up her husband. The roses in the corner of the room seemed to grow as she spoke. Did anyone else notice that?

It was weird. She seemed to actually react to the things we had been saying, even though they were far to fast for her to be able to hear. This woman was starting to seem odd, and it was only her first day here. I wonder what the rest of the week had in store for my family and I. I wonder what other kind of tricks she will pull through-out the week.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

_I have no idea what to say. At this point, I'm afraid I'll actually say that my family members are vampires. _

I smiled as I read the young woman's thoughts. It would be rather funny if she just said it straight in the open and on live television. I checked around the room. From the looks on my siblings' and my father's face, they had heard her thoughts, as well. Even Angeline, who was trying to hate this mom as much as possible, had cracked a smile.

All eight of us walked over to the couch. I, myself, was anxious. I wanted to see what this female vampire's home life was. She was most certainly different from the ones I had met before. She called her coven a "family" and she had, bright, golden eyes. Not the red eyes we were so used to encountering from our visits with the Volturi.

I gently pulled Lacey on top of my lap as soon as we sat down. She felt so right sitting there in my arms.

I decided to ask the first question.

"So….what is your family like back at home?"

"Well, I've got my four adopted sons, four adopted daughters, and my husband back there. So, it's pretty large. Let's see. My oldest sons are Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper, who are both eighteen. Jasper has a twin named Rosalie, also eighteen. Edward is seventeen and so is Bella and Alice. Renesmme, who prefers Nessie, is our youngest at fifteen. They are all seeing each other. Bella is with Edward, Rosalie is seeing Emmett, Alice is seeing Jasper, and Nessie is dating Jacob. My husband, Carlisle, is a doctor and I am a stay-home mom. There aren't to many jobs actually hiring in a small town. I was one of the unfortunate ones who couldn't get on," Esme responded, her tone changing when she was thinking of her family. It wasn't that serious, professional tone she had used to greet us all. It was full of concern, love, and passion.

"And I thought our family was large with six kids. You have two more than us. That must get pretty hectic at times!" My lovely wife laughed.

"It can. Trust me. It's not exactly fun to have eight young ones wondering around."

_Not that they're actually young. The oldest is over a hundred years old. _

"I could imagine. It's bad enough for me to have five older siblings. But, poor Nessie, having seven of them. That's most certainly not fun," Cassie replied while laughing.

_And it's true, too. All of you annoy the crap out of me. But, I still love you!!!!!!!!_ Cassie said telepathically, only wanting our family to hear.

_Aw! Thanks, Cass. That means a lot coming from you!! And, don't worry. You're just as annoying as we are! _Lucas replied back to her. I was biting down on my lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay…..now that we're acquainted and what not, what are we gonna do today?" David asked, already bored after five minutes of sitting down.

"ROCK BAND!!!! ROCK BAND!!!!!!! ROCK BAND!!!!!!" Lucas shouted out.

I smiled as I watched my family leave to the game room upstairs. I pulled myself off of the couch and took Lacey's hand in my own, pulling her upstairs with me. As I walked up, I saw James help Esme off the couch and walk her up this way.

_Yo! Guys! New mom's coming to see your show! Better give her one hell of a performance! _Lacey shouted mentally up to our family.

_Seriously! Will this woman just get off our backs already? _Angeline complained.

_Ignore her. This is gonna be freaking awesome! She gets to witness a show on her first night here. How much more lucky can you get? It'll be fun, Angeline! Don't complain. _Lucas said back to his wife.

_I'm not complaining. I just want to play a game of "Rock Band" with my family without that woman following us! We got to know each other, so why can't she go off and do some mom-stuff? And, it's Ange to you, dear. I don't care if you are my husband, no one calls me by my full name! _Ange shot back.

_Dudes! Stop arguing! Lacey and Daniel, get up here! We need you two for vocals. None of us are as good as y'all. _David said, ready to stop the argument. He didn't like it when any of us fight…..if there was no physical activity involved, anyway.

I sighed and walked faster up the stairs. I didn't want to make my siblings impatient by taking to long to get there.

Let the show begin!

**An: And, next chapter done. **

* * *

**Special Shout-out to: ** **spannieren and Stop TheMadness **

**For being my first two reviewers! You guys rock! **

* * *

………………**.like always, review. You might get your name in the "Special Shout-out Box" , a chappie dedicated to you, or both of these if you do. **


	5. Chapter five

Suzzanah POV

As soon as the introductions and talking segments were over, I made my way into the kitchen. It was lunch time for normal humans and since these vampires were pretending to be one of those, I was making them some lunch. Of course, I knew the only kind of lunch that these people wanted to have was blood, but it would be a little weird if I came out holding a tray of the stuff. It would be even weirder if they actually ate it. Maybe I could sneak some blood into the meal……..

It was amazing at how hard playing dumb could be in this house. Sure, there was a mind reader, but I was already used to that. My whole family was one of them, including me. I was an expert at blocking my thoughts, but that would make all of them suspicious, I'm sure. So, I had to leave every single thought in my brain out in the open to this one guy while making it seem I don't know a thing about them. That most certainly wasn't easy to do just during the five minutes of acquaintance. I couldn't even stand to think of how bad this was going to be for the next two weeks….unless someone figures out I'm not human.

Edward, the mind reader, turned over to look at my suspiciously. Crap! He heard me!

_Which of course I'm not. But, how amazing would that be! To stay you're something beyond the everyday life of humanity and boredom. But, what would I like to be? Well, since my girls are obsessed with them and they made me addicted, too, I think I'd be a vampire. _

His eyes seemed to widen slightly, but not so much that a human would catch it. He seemed satisfied with this answer, though, and turned back to watching sports with his brothers, minus Emmett, who went upstairs to take care of some…..business with Rosalie.

Edward turned around to Jacob and Jasper and began whispering to them in a tone to low for any mortal to hear. Luckily, I wasn't a mortal.

"She wants to be a vampire if she could become a mythical creature. Sorry, dog, but that just proves our point. We are much more superior to your shape-shifting kind."

Jacob pouted while Edward and Jasper laughed. I laughed ,too. I forgot they were able to hear me. Goodness, what is wrong with me today? First, I let my thoughts slip and now I make it seem like I can actually hare them. Well….I can, but they can't know that!

I quickly whipped out my phone and called James. The "Wife Swap" crew made a new rule that you could call your husband and family at least once a day. I knew the vampires and were-wolf in the other room could hear what was going on on the other end of the phone, so I couldn't just open it and pretend I was talking as a cover-up.

_**START CONVERSATION:**_

**James, **Suzzanah, Lucas , (narrative. What Is happening out side of the conversation.)

**Dear? What are you calling for? Not that I don't love to hear your voice, but I thought you said you were going to talk to us later tonight…unless it is night where you're staying.**

No, no it's not. I let my cover slip by laughing at something a mortal couldn't hear. I'm calling you to make it seem like you said something funny and that's why I randomly burst out giggling.

**That's a smart idea. Very well planned, dear. It's not like you could just take out your phone and pretend you were talking…well, with a human, sure, but not with vampires. Besides, I can't complain. I get to hear your voice earlier than expected. It's not a bad thing for me. **

Not a bad thing, at all. Wait, how did you know they were vampires? Is the mom that was sent over there a vampire , as well?

**As a matter of fact, she is. I …..**

Mom! Hey mom! Is that you on the other line? Sorry to end the conversation, but I wanted to say hi…..hi! 

(I laughed. That should be perfect cover-up if the vamps in the other room had heard this conversation. They would more than likely think that my son's antics is what made me laugh. It's not like they could hear the other part. My husband and I were talking to fast for them to hear.)

Hi, Lucas. I'm glad to talk you. I missed my baby! Well, I better get back to making lunch. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay. Tell the rest of the family I miss them lots. I love you lots, hon. Bye.

_**END CONVERSATION**_

I quickly made some sandwiches and headed back into the living room. I wondered how they were going to eat this. The only one's that actually like food were the hybrid and the were-wolf.

"Soup's on!" I called out, even though I needed to use a regular toned voice and they would still be able to hear me.

The group quickly filed down. I noticed Bella was in a new out fit and had her make-up touched up. Alice must've been busy while they were up-stairs….and Bella looked positively mortified.

_Please, please, please comment on Bella's make-up. I worked so hard on her to make her look presentable. She didn't look right in those baggy clothes of hers! I also wanted the new mom to like her more. I'm still getting that same vision, Edward. The one were she admits something extremely important to you. It's just to bad it cuts off right when she's about to tell you. I haven't a clue what it could be. _Alice's thoughts ran through my head. I saw Edward quickly nod his head in response, to fast for a human to see. I had to pretend I didn't notice.

Shoot! I forgot she was a physic! I forgot she could see my decisions. She must've seen this outcome when I was thinking about the one of the Cullen's discovering my secret. I just didn't consider the possibility that I would be the one to tell them.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Alice you did an amazing job. I'm going to have you do my make-up in the morning from now on," I said sweetly, hoping to get Alice to like me a bit more and to make her forget about the vision.

"I'm really starting to like her! She keeps this up, she's topping the 'Alice's Favorite People' chart…..under Jasper of course. No one can top him," Alice responded to her family, to quiet for anyone but them (and I, of course, but they didn't know that) to hear.

Her response to be was a brief thanks and a tremendous smile. It was one that would've sent any human into a frenzy. I frankly, didn't feel like acting that out, though. So, I just smiled right on back at her in my most tremendous and sweet smile. The family was mystified and then looked at me like I was crazy. Well, if I was going to tell one of them about what I was, may as well let the get some suspicions.

I brought out the tray of quickly made sandwiches and set it down on the dining room table. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at their disgusted faces. The only two that were smiling were Nessie and Jacob. The two of them greedily ran to the tray of food and drinks and snatched up some. They were both hungry. I could hear their stomach's rumbling and growling. I nearly started laughing right then and there, but that would've seemed odd for a human to do.

The others just sat their with horrified faces placed on. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Bella were just playing with their food, whereas Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle wouldn't even touch the stuff. I smiled to myself. This will be an interesting two weeks, that's for damn sure.

**Esme POV**

I felt a smile play on my face as I walked up to the den that James said the family would be in. It felt great to know that they were already allowing me to see this kind of thing. Sure, it wouldn't be much to a human mother, but, I hadn't been around humans in so long. Not since Bella had arrived, which was a good thirty or so years ago. It passed by very quickly for my kind, but it was still a long time to go without an kind of interaction….besides my family, of course.

I climbed up the long, spiraling stairs. As I reached the top, I was able to hear the sounds of buttons being clicked and scraps being secured. Apparently, this family was ready to start their game. Te door was already open to the rather large video-game room…or should I say, arcade. The space that was easily the size of my garage was stacked with videogames from ages ago. I remember half of them coming out. It must've taken a lot of time to have been able to collect all of these. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would most certainly admire their dedication to this collection.

"Which song are we playing?" Lucas asked once the machine was set up.

"Uh……how 'bout Bon Jovi?" Daniel responded, asking the rest of the family for permission. As soon as he was greeted by a round of nods, he picked up the remote and selected "Dead or Alive". **(AN: I don't have rock band. I don't know what songs are actually on it, so I just picked one of my favorites. Pleases, if you know any songs from there, which I'm sure most of you do, cold you please tell me.)**

Lacey and Daniel picked up the microphones, Lucas and David scrapped the guitar and bass onto their backs, and Angeline had the drums set down in front of her with Cassie sitting down, holding two other sticks. My guess was that they were playing the instrument together. How sweet. My daughters would never do that at home. It was constant competition over who-got-what, and, because of our vampirism, it usually ended in someone breaking something. Not always a fun thing to experience.

The song began:

_It's all the same, only the names will changeEveryday it seems we're wasting awayAnother place where the faces are so coldI'd drive all night just to get back homeI'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I rideI'm wanted dead or aliveWanted dead or aliveSometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for daysAnd the people I meet always go their separate waysSometimes you tell the dayBy the bottle that you drinkAnd times when you're alone all you do is thinkI'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my backI play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it backI been everywhere, and I'm standing tallI've seen a million faces an I've rocked them allI'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I rideI'm wanted dead or aliveI'm a cowboy, I got the night on my sideI'm wanted dead or aliveAnd I ride, dead or aliveI still drive, dead or aliveDead or alive [x4] _

I was clapping my arms off by the time they were finished. It was absolutely amazing! The way that voices of Lacey and Daniel sank in harmony with Lucas' guitaring and David's bass, along with Cassie and Angeline on the drums. It was absolutely mesmerizing to listen to and to watch. The instrumentalists' fingers moved across their instruments so flowing and gracefully that you would think they were professionals. They were either naturals at this or they had done this many time before.

"Beautiful. Marvelous. But, that must've worked up an appetite. How bout we go downstairs and I make some lunch?" I asked once the group had set down their stuff and turned off the game consul. I was greeted by a round of nods.

We all headed back downstairs with James showing me the way. As soon as we arrived in the kitchen, I realized what I had gotten myself into. I would have to prepare a human meal. It was one thing to make something for Bella. She was only one person and that was over twenty years ago. Now, I would have to feed eight people. Wonderful.

**(An: And…done another chapter. Please, please, pleases review. **

**Oh! And another shout out to my reviewers, spannieren and Stop TheMadness. You guys are the absolute best! **


	6. Chapter six

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to: Twilightistheawesomest , RangaHotMrsBlondDR for being my first two readers to put my story on their favorites list. Thanks, you guys! **

**Disclaimer (bout time I put this up here): If I owned Twilight, you would know.....**

Esme POV

I walked over to the fridge at a normal pace. I wasn't exactly happy at the fact that I would have to touch human food again. I figured I was done with that once Bella had become a vampire. Nessie just drank blood and Jake ate the meat from our victims. No one had to eat at our home unless the two of them were _really_ hungry.

Now, what did I usually make for Bella's lunch? It's been so long that I'm having a hard time remembering. Impressive for a vampire. Generally, we don't forget anything.

I -barely- remembered a sandwich Bella used to enjoy. Peanut Butter and Jelly. I know all you had to do was get bread, slab some of the peanut butter onto that and then some jelly and you were good to go. It seemed simple enough. But, then again, some things were easier said then done.

I pulled out the three ingredients I would need (bread, peanut butter, and jelly) and a knife and set them on the marble counter. I pulled out a few plates and set them down next to me. As soon as I was done making a sandwich, it would go on a plate and be passed over to one of the family members. I was ecstatic when all of them had something to eat. That meant I wouldn't have to make anything else.

"Esme, aren't you hungry?" David asked me as soon as he noticed I had nothing in my hands. The rest of the family seemed to smile at this, almost as if they were sharing some sort of inside joke.

"No, but thank you. I had already eaten earlier and am not hungry. I appriciate your offer though," I responded back as sweetly as possible. I would never want to touch the disgusting human food I had made, but they couldn't know that.

* * *

As soon as the family was done eating, they went back into the living room. The boys were shouting over a football game that was about to be on and were starting to make bets. The girls simply shook their heads and smiled while following behind their boyfriends.

That was something that was difficult to get used to. I know my family technically "dated" in the human eyes, but that was because they were all mates. I've never, in all of my years, seen a human family do the same thing we vampires did. It was different, to say the least.

"How about I show you where you will be staying for the next two weeks. That might be helpful to know," James said while smiling at me.

Once I nodded, he led me up the stairs and through the long complicated hallways until we reached a door that was all the way at the very end. The door, itself, was old. Made out of wood and very ornately carved. There wasn't a space in the surface that wasn't filled with designs of angels or bordered with flowers. It was like someone who had been born in the middle ages had come to life just to design it. I could only imagine what the room, itself, was going to look like. Probably something just as beautiful as the rest of the house.

James twisted the golden knob and the door opened with a groan.. My guess was this room hadn't been used for a while. This family had so many other rooms in this house, it must've been easy to forget about one that was all the way in the back.

I looked around, mystified at the space I was greeted by. Absolutely wonderful…for a lack of better words. It was Victorian style, much like the rest of the house, but so uniquely designed that it easily stood out from anything else I had seen.

The bed was a canopy, and was pushed up against the far wall and designed with a magnificent red rose pattern on the bedspread and top of the canopy. The poles that connected the two were marble and had carved flowers winding around them. The dresser and wardrobe were right next to the bed and were fashioned out of wood. The tops of them had blankets with the same patterns of the bed with flowers resting on top of those. Directly across the room was a television bigger than the one in my living room back at home. And, on the east wall was a vanity, also made out of wood, and carved with flowers (specifically roses) at the legs. The rest of the room was decorated with paintings by Van Gogh, Picasso, and Leonardo Da Vinci. If you looked directly above, the crowning of the ceiling were designs of angels.

"Go ahead and unpack your things. When you are finished, kindly rejoin the family downstairs," James said as he exited the room. Now, it was just the cameras and me. I had wanted to unpack at vampire speed, but with the surveillance, there was no way I could even dream of doing that.

"The room is absolutely marvelous," I said, speaking directly to the cameras, " You can see the hard work that went into designing this. Beautiful."

I set my suitcases down on the bed and began to unpack my belongings. I set all my clothes in the wardrobe and dresser. Then, I took out each of the memorable tokens my family had given me earlier in the day.

Bella's glass rose and Edward's ceramic piano went right on the end table next to the bed. Alice's new shoes were laying at the foot of it. Emmett's stuffed bear went on the pillows, one of which Rosalie had given me. Jasper had gotten me a miniature soldier's hat, which was on top of the wardrobe, sitting right next to the vase of flowers. Nessie and Jacob had gotten me, like Emmett, stuffed animals. Jacob: a wolf, Nessie: A mini Lock Ness Monster she had gotten from our visit to Scotland three years ago. If I was able to produce tears, my face would've been covered with them. I missed my family more than I thought was possible.

As soon as my unpacking was done (and my moping) I went downstairs, like James had asked.

**Emmett POV **

_Two days later_

After eating lunch for the second time this week, more than I had eaten human food in my one hundred years (**AN: Remember, this is thirty years after BD. Emmett was seventy something then, so he's over a hundred, now)**, I made my way back into the living room and turned on the TV. There was a football game on now, one that I had a hundred dollars on. Jasper and I bet on who was going to win. I said the visitor team, and he said the home team. Edward was originally a part of it, but, knowing him, he probably saw the final score from one of Alice's visions.

"For the millionth time, I didn't cheat!" Edward growled at me, far to low for the human mom to hear.

"Now, see, that's the thing. I don't think she's human at all. I think she's far from it. A lot of her thoughts are very peculiar compared to what a normal human mother's may be," Edward said, once again answering my unspoken thoughts. I was able to see Suzzanah stiffen as he spoke this. Weird. It's supposed to be to fast for her to hear, right?

I was to ask what be meant when I heard Jasper calling me over.

"Dude! Hurry up! The game is on! The game is on! You don't get over here this instant, I will say the home team won and make you pay me a hundred bucks!" He called over to me. I was so excited that I was ready to run at vampire speed over to the couch to catch the game. My previous curiosity was long forgotten at the anxiety of this long awaited game.

I pulled Rose onto my lap and sat myself down. Every time my team made a score, I would jump up and toss her I into the air. She was a bit pissed off at first, but she got used to it after three times. That was good. I wasn't going to stop doing it no matter how upset she was by it. In the end, my team lost. Twenty-seven to Thirty-nine. When Jasper held his hand out to me to collect his money, I snapped. I pushed him onto the coffee table, which snapped under his strength, and punched him several times. The strength behind them was so powerful, Jasper's face began to start to sink into the floor. Though, no matter how hard he was attacked by me, he was unharmed. Thank God the camera's weren't around right now. They were all upstairs, filming Alice giving Bella and Nessie a make-over. This would've looked slightly odd if they had been around. An eighteen year old boy punching another eighteen year old boy so hard that he was starting to leave marks in the ground and was still unharmed. I may not be human, but I know that is something no humans are capable of.

It took both Edward and My Rose to pull me off of my brother.

"Emmett! Stop! Now!" Rose shouted at me, her voice frantic.

"Why? It's not like anyone's able to see this!" I growled out. I was to fast for any human to see what I was doing. It had lasted a total of ten seconds to them.

"Wanna bet?" Edward growled back at me. He spun my body around.

And, there, standing on the arch of the doorway in all her grace and beauty, was Suzzanah. Funny thing was, she wasn't scared. Or, at least, she didn't act to be. She was just standing there with a large smirk on her face.

**AN: There you go. This next chapter is finished. I always hated when storied left me at cliffhangers, but now I get why the author's do it. It's fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. What's With These Boys?

**An: Just a notice, anyone that reviews this story over five times gets a hint as to what the family is. Anyone who reviews ten times gets to know exactly what they are. Fifteen times, you get a sneak peek to one of the chapters. Twenty, you get to get a full chapter in advance of everyone else. **

**Disclaimer:….I still don't own Twilight….but, now I know what to ask mom to get me for my birthday…**

Esme POV

I walked down the long, twisted hallway that James had taken on the way up here. It wasn't tough, considering I had a perfect memory. This time, however, I was able to appreciate the actual designs instead of just focusing on finding a room. The crowning was just the same as the rest of the house, decorated with little angels. The wall was painted with a Renaissance design. A light orange with mahogany-red colored swirls covering it. It looked almost like a wall-paper, except for the fact that you could feel the actual wall harboring underneath the design. Like my temporary bedroom, it had paintings hanging up on much of the surface of it, along with little, wooden tables sitting beneath them. It was a type of style that you don't see in most homes anymore. Sure, it was back in my time, but that was over a century ago. That kind of style was officially out of date.

I smiled to myself. The memories back from when I was alive began to file back into my head. My mother, my father, aunts and uncles, cousins. And, of course, my baby boy. The day he died. The day I tried to commit suicide. One of saddest, yet one of my happiest memories. That was the day I met Carlisle and began my eternity with him.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by the sound of loud crashes coming from the living room. I was now right above the stairs. My feet must've trailed the path on their own while I was lost in my thoughts. I could also hear yelling going on, as well. Specifically the three, teenage boys: Lucas, Daniel, and David.

"Dude! I won! You cheated! I won! Not you! Hand over the money of feel my wrath!" That was Lucas.

"No! Ya didn't, bro! How could I have possibly cheated? I won! And, seriously, your wrath? How cliché!" David. Obviously, the two of them were fighting over who won some game.

"Guys, settle down. We got cameras in here. Do you really want the world to see how big of lunatics you two are? You guys went one week without fighting, can't we keep it that way?" Daniel said, trying to keep the peace within the group. He motioned to the three camera-men standing behind him as he said this.

"I don't really care how the world sees me. They should all know that David is a cheater. I played fair, he didn't. Now, he owes me money. So, hand it over brother dearest. Make sure it's before I rip your head off!" Lucas growled out at his brother. It was almost to inhuman to sound like it was coming from him.

**Lucas POV **

I was absolutely furious at my brother. I won that game of chess. He knows I did. And, he knows he cheated yet, he still goes on insisting that he won fair-and-square.

_I did win fair and square, idiot. You're the won that insists I cheated, when in truth, I didn't. You're just a sour loser. Face it, I won, You lost. _My brother said telepathically. He must've heard my previous thoughts.

_Get out of my HEAD! It's bad enough that you cheat me out of my money, but now you're reading my private rants! Give me a break! Cheater! _I shouted back at him.

Our fight continued verbally. The only person that needed to hear it was Esme. The rest of my family could've heard our mental fight. I was so pissed off, I even growled at my brother. I didn't care that the cameras or that Esme was there. Sure, they were all supposed to think we were human, but, right now, that thought didn't even cross my mind. I was to determined to win this fight. Apparently, I was the only one who felt this way.

_Lucas! Don't growl like that! You're going to expose our family! Knock it off and fight like normal, human brothers would! _Daniel shouted at us…well, me.

How would normal, human brothers fight? I hadn't been normal or human for over seven hundred years! I don't remember how I used to fight with my older brothers. I'll just have to wing it.

I sent my fist flying straight into David's jaw. He staggered back a bit before smiling tremendously. He loved a good fight, even if it was a fake one. He charged back at me, sending me back first into the coffee table. Luckily, I controlled my strength so I didn't break it once I landed. It would be a little odd if a table suddenly broke under an "eighteen" year old's body. I pulled myself up,, making it look like I was struggling to do so, and pushed him back into the wall, which made the pictures fall off. He smiled back at me before moving back to me and punching me right in my gut.

_Lacey, take Cass upstairs. I don't want her to see any of this. _David mentally ordered my sister.

_Why? Are you afraid she'll think of you as some sort of monster? She's just like us, you know. She's the same kind of creature we all are. I think this will be a good learning experience for her. _Lacey teased back, unaware that he was serious.

_Felicity! You better take her up this instant! _David growled at her. The use of Lacey's full name made her spring into action. She practically dragged Cass up the stairs.

David and I continued to fight, punching each other back and forth more times than anyone could count. It was amazing that all this started over a chess game. The two of us were tackling each other on the floor when Esme decided to intervene. She dragged us up off the ground by the collars of our shirt. She had us locked in what would've given a normal human an extremely tight hold. It hardly affected us. In fact, we simply just sprung ourselves out of her hold and began to tackle each other again.

**Esme POV**

I was stunned. No human had ever been able to break out of my grasp before. I was even using one of the strongest grasps I was able to use on a mortal. "I stood there for a minute in shock before I continued to break up the fight between the two teenage boys.

In the end, it took all four of us, Daniel, James, Angeline, and I, to actually stop the two from killing each other. Two of us held each of them. James and I grabbed Lucas and Angeline and Daniel held Lucas. The two of them continued to yell profanities at each other and begged us to let them go.

It was amazing, what happened next. The two of them just suddenly calmed down. One minute they were yelling and screaming at each other, ready to kill, and the next, they were completely calm and mellow. Like nothing had even happened. The two of them looked like they were ready to go to sleep, not like they were ready to rip each other to shreds like they had been to moments earlier.

" We'll take them up to their rooms, " Daniel and James said, their voices no higher than a whisper. The two each picked up a boy and carried them upstairs, bridal style. Angeline just left without another word. It didn't tale a rocket scientist to know that she didn't like me. And, it also didn't take a scientist to know that this family wasn't normal. I was determined to find out what they were.

**AN: So, remember the rewards up there. If you review enough times those rewards could be yours. Just remember, review and you get rewards. Remember, criticism is welcome. Just, nothing really harsh. Please, make it constructive. **


	8. The secret

**An: I forgot one more review reward. Thirty or more reviews and you get to give me an idea for a story and I'll either out it one of my existing stories or make a one shot. This chapter is dedicated to People-Are-Crazy for being the first one to guess as to what the new family is. **

Edward POV

I sighed. This sounds like just the luck you'd expect us to have at this point. My brother using his vampire strength and speed while there was (what I'm pretty sure was) a human woman in the room. That just didn't surprise me.

_Edward! That vision is getting extremely strong, now. I have a feeling that it's going to happen very, very, very soon. I still can't see what she's going to tell you. But, you're going to find out soon enough. And, you should seriously see Bella's new look! Nessie's, too! They look so cute! You and Jacob are going to love them!_

I smiled to myself. Only Alice could go from being completely serious to finding a way to talk about make-over's. Funny thing was, Suzzanah's smile seemed to stretch up even further on her face. Almost as if she had heard my sister's thoughts, as well. She seemed to stiffen and her smiled seemed to disappear as these words ran through my head. That's a little…spooky. I decided to keep a close eye on her thoughts.

_Knew they'd start revealing their secret sooner or later. The best part of this is, I probably won't even have to reveal my own to get them to spill the beans. ….Holy crap! I forgot about the mind reader! Again! _

She knew I could see her thoughts? How? I didn't know it was possible for a human to know about a vampire's ability….that is, if you don't tell them. Did someone accidentally tell her? That wasn't something I was entirely concerned about, though. I wasn't really focused on anything I had just heard. My main worry was the fact that she had seen our family (well, my brother) act like vampires. I didn't really care that she knew I could hear her thoughts. I walked over to her.

"I think we need to head upstairs. There are some things that you need to know. Follow me," I said as soon as I got close enough for her to hear.

She nodded. I climbed up the spiral stairs. Suzzanah had to be told our secret. There was no way around it. As I headed to the room, the one in which none of me family members would be able to hear me, I passed Alice. The camera men were absolutely focused on her every move, even if she was only brushing my daughter's bronze hair. Alice had that affect on people. Even thought the camera's in the background failed to notice me, Bella, Nessie, and my sister each did.

_It's not going to happen today. She won't tell you whatever I'm seeing today. But, it will be soon. The vision is getting extremely clear. That's all I know. So, be ready. And, don't deny her requests if she asks you to go upstairs. That may be the time when she needs to tell you. _Those were Alice's thoughts. She felt the need to inform me about her latest vision, which, even though it's the one she's been having the past couple days, it was still good to know.

Bella's thoughts were much more concerned about the current situation. _Is everything alright? We heard the noise going on downstairs. Alice told us that it was fine, but I can't help but worry. _I threw her a quick, calming smile before looking into my daughter's thoughts.

_Ugh. What was wrong with my hair before? Why does Aunt Alice need to fix it up? Oh! Hi, dad. You alright? You look a little tense. Is everything under control downstairs? And, have you seen Jacob?_

I smiled at her thoughts. The two things she had inherited from Bella was her hate from make-over's and her compassion. My little Nessie was always knew when something was wrong and always was ready to fix the problem. Just like her mother.

"Jacob's out with the pack, on patrol. And, everything is fine. Just a small mishap. You both don't need to worry, " I told them, far to fast for the human next to me or in the other room to hear. Their worries instantly became satisfied.

I lead Suzzanah to one of the furthest back rooms in the house. I couldn't have my family hear what I was going to tell her. Someone would more than likely go nuts and start using their vampiric abilities. And, this time, it would be on camera. They would have to pass Alice's room to get to any other room in this hallway. Hers was located right where you first climb up the stairs.

I opened up the ancient door to the room that I doubt we've ever used before. It smelled musty and desperately needed to be cleaned. It had very little furniture in here, probably because we forgot to decorate it when we moved in. It was all the way in the back of the house, and hard to remember that it was there. All that was really in here was a bed, dresser, a desk, and a chair. Everything was made out of wood, which was rotting, and would've been rather nice-looking if it had been taken care of properly. The furniture looked like it was made even before Carlisle's time, which was over three hundred years ago.

Suzzanah chose to sit down on the bed, I chose the chair. It was conveniently pulled out from under the desk and was moved more toward the bed, so I didn't have to worry about moving it…not that it would've been a big deal, but still. The les I had to do to start this conversation, the better.

"So, you're probably wondering about how Emmett was able to do all of that, am I correct?" I asked, for once, it was extremely difficult to read her thoughts. I could only get parts of it. Like a radio station with bad reception. You could make out part of what you were listening to, but you couldn't get the full gist of it.

"How he was able to do what?" She responded, tilting her head to the side slightly. It was almost as if she was actually confused.

"Well, the speed and the strength, when he attacked Jasper. Aren't you wondering how he was able to hit him so hard while being that fast?" I questioned her. This human was really starting to get suspicious. First she knows I can read her thoughts, and now, she isn't concerned about how Emmett was able to attack Jasper like that. No eighteen year old boy was capable of that.

A smile seemed to start on her face as I thought this, almost as if she heard what my thoughts were.

"Oh, that. Well, in all honesty, not really. I already know how he was able to do that," she responded, the smile stretching even further out on her flawless face. **(An: sorry for those of you who hate these, but, just thought I'd point out that he's not attracted to Suzzanah. He's just simply stating about how her face looks)**

"Alright. If you already know, then tell me. Right now," I scarcely managed to not growl after that last sentence. This woman was beginning to get on my nerves.

"You and your family are vampires," She said, shrugging like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like I was insane to think that she wouldn't get it right. I couldn't respond, only sit there with my mouth hanging open. When I could finally speak, it came out something like this.

"How do you know? No human has ever been able to guess what we were, well, minus Bella. But, she didn't figure it out in two days of meeting us."

"Simple," she replied. What she said next caught me off guard.

"I'm not human." And, with that she left the room. Exiting with that graceful stride of hers. But, before she was completely out of sight, I heard these next words flash through my mind.

_But, don't worry. You'll find out my little secret soon enough. _

**An: Wow. You would be seriously surprised at how long it took me to write this chapter….even if it was only a day ago that I posted the other one. **

* * *

**Special shout- out to:**

**StopTheMadness, lovetoreadvamps, People-Are-Crazy, kenster07, forevaNdAlwaysx, Alice Diana Brenner (Lexi)**

**For being the first people to give me five reviews on my story. They were also the first one's ton get a hint about the new family's secret. **

**You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? The best way to tell me would be in a review…….**


	9. Chapter 10

_**An: This chapter is dedicated to kenster07 and Alice Diana Brenner for being such great supporters of my story. You guys are the best! Your excellent comments put a smile on my face. This chapter is going to start off where David tells Lacey to take Cass upstairs. **_

_Cass POV __**(AN: Haven't done her point of view yet)**_

_Lacey, take Cass upstairs. I don't want her to see any of this. _My brother, yet secret crush told my older sister. Why did he want me upstairs? It's not like this fight was anything serious. I may not have as strong telepathic skills as the rest of my family, seeing as I was just getting my powers, but I got the gist of the conversation Lucas and Daniel had. I knew they were just faking the fight that was going on in the living room.

_Why? Are you afraid she'll think of you as some sort of monster? She's just like us, you know. She's the same kind of creature we all are. I think this will be a good learning experience for her. _Lacey, my sister teased back to David. I would never think of him as a monster! Ever! I don't care if anyone was just kidding when they called him that! He was one of the best people I could ever hope to meet!

_Felicity! You better take her up this instant! _David yelled back at her. Wow. He must be serious about this in order for him to yell like that. He hardly ever yells when he gets mad. He just punches something. David liked to get into physical fights rather than verbal fights.

The use of my older sister's full name made her spring into action. She quickly gripped my arm and rushed up the stairs to her and Daniel's room. It was the furthest away from the living room. I'm guessing that's why she chose it. It would be harder for either of us to hear what was going on down there.

Her bedroom rarely ever changed. It was always basically the same no matter what house we lived in. The bed was up against the back wall of the square space and was perfectly aligned in the center. It was decorated with the familiar white comforter and blue and pink sheets that they constantly used. The little, white couch, was placed right up against the end of the bed. The matching table was just a few feet apart form it. Then, that was followed by the comfy, yet also white, sitting chairs that were placed directly under the TV. Their clothes and dressers were stored in the extremely large closet that was to your left when you first opened the wooden door that Daniel had carved all by himself.

Lacey took a seat on her bed and tapped the spot next to her, wanting me to sit down next to her.

"Lace, why are they fighting downstairs? I remember Lucas and David playing a chess game with all of us watching and then they just started yelling at each other," I asked my older sister, genuinely curious as to what could have sparked up a fight so fast.

Lacey sighed to herself before answering, "Cass, let's face it, your brothers are idiots. They start fighting when one of them breathes wrong."

"But…we don't need to breathe."

"I know that, but I don't think they do."

We sat together in silence. After a while. Lacey got up and got out her brush, took out my ponytail, and began to style my hair. That was one of the main differences between my sisters. Lacey was always great to go and talk to about whatever problems you may have, she'll even give you good advice. Ange was the one that you could count on to bring you out of a funk. Sure, she may love sports, but the way she plays them and the fun time she gives you will always guarantee you to have a smile on your face by the end of the day. They were both like the older sisters everyone wants, but can never have. I almost felt guilty for being the one lucky girl to actually get them. Almost.

We heard a couple of crashes going on down stairs. They made us both cringe. Lucas and David never fought and actually broke anything. The two of them just yelled a lot and punched each other multiple times. But, never broken anything. I guess they were really trying to be…convincing with this new mom of ours.

"Hey, Lace, is this new mom, Esme, ever going to know our secret?" I asked.

"I…don't know, Cass. I'm not a physic. But, for right now, you can't show her anything, okay?" my sister said while smiling back at me.

"I already knew that, Lace. I'm not four. I'm fourteen. I know what's okay and not okay to show people." She just stuck her tongue out at me in response.

**(An: A really BIG hint at what they are is about to come up. Pay attention.)**

The noise suddenly quieted down. I smiled. Daniel and Dad must've used their calming affect on my brothers. It worked every time. The only thing I was worried about was the fact that there were cameras around them… and Esme. Wouldn't they find it odd that the two, furious boys just suddenly calmed down.

_Not if David makes them forget. _Daniel's mental voice said. Lacey, who had obviously heard her mate's mental voice, and I whipped our heads around and saw him standing there. My thoughts instantly turned to David.

"How is he? Did he get hurt? Please tell me he's alright!" I questioned my older brother, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"He's fine. Nothing broken…or even bruised, for that matter. Why don't you head over to see him. He's resting in his room. David's pretty tired."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence. The cameras were downstairs, so I was able to run out of the room and down the hall full speed to David's room. It was convenient, seeing as I wouldn't be able to do that for a while or any of my other abilities.

I entered David's room and instantly went by his side. I gripped his hand firmly in mine. At this point, I didn't care that he may not share the feelings I have for him. I was just glad to know he was okay. I knew how strong and powerful Lucas could be when he fights. I also know how bad it can hurt. He woke up instantly upon feeling my touch.

"Hey, Cass. What's up?" That lovely voice of his sounded awfully tired and worn out. But, of course he was worried about me. Not himself. Even if he was sitting on the bed, looking like he was in pain. I thought Daniel said he was fine.

"I am. Just a bit sore. Being pushed into a wall can really wear a guy out, you know. But, stop worrying about me. How is your back holding up?"

I merely grimaced in response. I wasn't used to having my wings tucked in for so long. I was just budding and needed to have them spread out more. It hurt if I didn't let them lose every twelve hours and, so far, I had held them in for about seventy-two. My shoulder blades felt like they were ready to fall off. I couldn't wait until I was fully grown, like my brothers and sisters. Then, I could have them tucked in for as long as a month.

David chuckled, "Not so great, eh? Take some pain medication. It always helped me when I was budding. You're strong, kiddo. You can get through this easily. If you desperately need to let your wings out, excuse yourself for a walk, or something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my rest." And, with that, he was out like a light. With a sigh, I removed myself from the room of his. I knew it. He thought I was just a kid. Not like I could blame him. Technically, he was twenty. I was fourteen. I decided to head back downstairs to see what kind of a mess my brothers made.

* * *

Rosalie POV

There was something off about this women. I know that there was. It wasn't normal for someone to be able to resist our charm. Actually, I think it's down-right impossible. At least, for a human, anyway. This women, this Suzzanah, could not be a human women.

She would not have been able to just act like all our tries at being sweet and innocent, tries that would normally affect humans, didn't affect her. She acted like she didn't even notice our beauty and gracefulness. Which was not normal!!

I saw Edward walking down the stairs. There was a confused look plastered on his face.

"Edward," I whispered to him, making sure that no one was around, "I need to talk to you about that new mom of ours. I don't think she is a human like she claims. "

"She isn't," he replied simply.

"What! How do you know? Did she tell you?" I whisper-shouted at him.

"Yes," he, once again, responded shortly.

"Well, what did she say?" I said, growing exasperated.

"She said, 'I'm not human."

"Well… does she know what we are?"

"Yes."

"How?" I was officially annoyed with my brother.

"I just told you. She's not human." It was obvious my brother was feeling the same way.

At that moment, Alice, Bella, and my lovely little niece came down the stairs. Nessie and Bella chose the moment to leave, probably to the dining room. They didn't want to be seen in their new make-over's. That much was obvious. The two of them were hoping, I'm sure, that no one was going to be there. Alice, however, decided to stay and talk to Edward.

"Edward…um, that thing I talked to you about is going to happen very soon. I'm absolutely positive, now, that it will happen, period," she said to him.

"Thank you, Alice, "Edward responded, pinching the bridge of his nose. After thirty years of being with Bella, he still hadn't gave up that habit.

As soon as my pixie sister skipped away, I asked, " What's going on? Did Alice see something?" My voice was a bit frantic. Neither Edward nor Alice hardly ever hid a vision from us.

"Just…leave it alone, Rosalie," was my brother's response before walking away.

This was really starting to worry me.

**An: As always, review!!! **


	10. Cass's Decision

**An: Thanks to everyone for all your wonderful reviews. Did anyone get the hint form the last chapter? Did it help anyone guess what they were? Remember, you can send me a guess at what you think they are. If you get it right, there are rewards involved. ……And, to let everyone know, I've added links onto my profile for my stories. So, take a look at some of them……………… **

Esme POV

_The next day _

For the first time in many years, I had to go to work. I was going to Suzzanah's job as a pediatrician, and I was extremely glad that I had gotten a medical degree a few decades back. But, I was actually glad to go to her local office. It gave me some time to think about the events that occurred last night. I knew that family wasn't human. The boys would not have been able to break out of my hold otherwise. It was impossible, especially with the force I was exerting. The only thing that was troubling me was trying to figure out what they were. I knew they weren't werewolves. I couldn't smell wet dog on any of them. And, I knew they were stronger than vampires. The boys had ripped through my grasp like it was a piece of paper. I just didn't know what was actually stronger than my kind. In my many years of existence, the only mythical creatures I had met were vampires, werewolves, and witches. And, I knew this family was none of those.

As I worked to help out sick little children, I desperately tried to work out what I knew about this family. I needed any clues I could get in helping me figure out what they were. I knew that, obviously, they were incredibly strong. And fast, too. Daniel and James disappeared up the steps a little to quickly to be a human pace last night. Plus, not to mention the absolute beauty of these people. They were as good-looking as a vampire dreamt to be. And, that was saying something. Not to mention their extreme grace. Every step they took seemed like they were dancing. It was mesmerizing.

Once work got off, I got into the car that the "Wife Swap" crew had rented for me. Since I didn't have a car of my own here, and I needed to drive back and forth from work, they really didn't have a choice, unfortunately for them. My family practically insisted that I have something fast…which of course meant it was going to be expensive. I, like Bella, didn't entirely enjoy it when someone spends money on me. Especially a lot of money. But, I did enjoy the speed and freedom this little car gave me.

I pulled up into the driveway in less then ten minutes after leaving. The only thing that made me upset to be back with this wonderful family was the fact that I would have to make dinner. The cameras had been following me all day- they wanted to see how my first, official day of work was going to go- so I couldn't even complete it at vampire speed at get the horrendous chore over with.

I walked in through the door with, in the amazement of the camera men, the same amount of energy I had exited this morning. I smelt something coming from the kitchen the moment I stepped in the house. It smelled absolutely terrible. It couldn't be? Could it? There was only one way to be sure.

I walked into the kitchen and, sure enough, there was a fully cooked meal waiting on the counter. I looked around at all the people surrounding me. Lacey and Daniel stood in my view.

"Hope you like it. Since it was your first day back at work, I figured I should give you a break. I made him go along with it," Lacey said while smiling sweetly at me.

"It's true. She all but dragged me here. But, it was kinda fun. Just, don't tell anyone I said so. In fact Lacey and you made the entire thing," Daniel responded while smiling smugly.

"Thanks. Both of you. Now, what are you waiting for? Hug me, already! "I laughed, opening my arms as wide as they would go. Which turns out, wasn't very far. When the two of them ran to hug me, only Lacey could fit in them. Daniel had to go next.

"So…What's for dinner? After all, I did make it. I might want to know what exactly had cooked, "I teased at Daniel.

"Well, we've got some salad, corn, green beans, bread, and linguini, "Lacey answered, pointing out to each dish as she said it.

"Alright. Sounds tasty, "I lied, "So, how was your day at school?"

"Ugh! Don't get me started!" Cass exclaimed, magically appearing at the foot of the stairs, "High school is not a fun experience! Who ever said that was a drop-out. I'm only at my first year, and I already hate it! First off, I had to deal with those snobby look-at-me-I'm-so-popular-and-rich-and-desperately-need-attention-and-want-to-be-the-queeen-of-the- school-when-honestly-I'm-just-a-stuck-up-little-wannabe-Barbie-doll girls all through out first period. They sat right behind me, so I got to listen to their giggling and whispering and gossip. Then, at lunch, they had absolutely nothing good to eat. And, to top my day off, one of the teachers has it in for me. Apparently, he had Lucas as a student a few years back, so, now he's keeping a special eye on me and making sure my life is hell while he is doing it!" She complained while flopping onto the living room couch. Lacey sighed before coming to sit down next to her sister.

"So….when do we eat?" I asked, wondering how much time I had before I would have to digest the grotesque meal.

"Once dad comes home, " Daniel replied. So, that gave me until five, at least.

He then said to his sister and girlfriend," Don't you two have homework? I think you both should get started on that."

With groans from the two of them and a smile from Daniel, the trio marched upstairs. I was alone with my thoughts once again.

Cassie POV

As soon as Daniel led us upstairs, I went directly to my room to start my homework. I could've had it done in seconds. The cameras weren't watching me (they were watching Lucas and Ange), and I knew this stuff by heart thanks to my siblings doing this kind of work thousands of times. The only problem was, I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts kept wandering back to the new mother, Esme.

She was the only one that was kept on the outside when it came to knowing our secret. Frankly, I don't see why we couldn't tell her. She was a vampire, after all. She knows what it's like to have to keep a humongous from the rest of the world. I think we could trust her not to tell. And, besides, that will give us all (including Esme, since we can tell her we know she's a vampire) a chance to start showing our abilities, at least, in private.

Plus, we could show her some of the off-limits rooms that are through-out the house. Like, our library. It kept my family's journals from the past. They date as late as 955 A.D., right after my father became like one of us. Those volumes were made completely out of papyrus pages and clay covers and bindings. It was obvious why that room was off-limits to other people. It would prove we weren't human. It would give people proof that we were immortal. I just wish I had more than one book in there. But, I was only born fourteen years ago. There was only so much of the word I had seen. And, it wasn't nearly as much as any of my siblings.

Or, another example, was our photography room. That was where we kept all of my family kept all of our pictures from the past. Some even dated as far back as human lives. Though, they were mostly paintings. Back in those times, no one even knew what a photograph was. So, memories were painted down by talented, hired artists.

All these thoughts piled up in my head. There were so many upsides to telling Esme. They certainly out-ruled all of the downsides. Why didn't anyone else see these? How come it was up to me to make a choice? Whether or not I let Esme in on our secret or let her leave this house in one week and four days without having the slightest hint (besides the fight last night) at what we are. But, my decision didn't require a second thought. I was going to tell Esme Cullen the secret my family and I had been hiding from the world. I was going to tell her what we really were.

**An: So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


	11. Busted

**An: Thanks to everyone for all the extra special reviews! You guys really know how to put a smile on my face with all of your wonderful comments. This chapter is dedicated to kenster07 for being first person to guess what the family was. **

Suzzanah POV **(AN: bet you were expecting something with Cass. Fooled you!)**

_The next day_

The kids were out, Carlisle was at work, and I was officially bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing to do. I had scrubbed the entire house from top to bottom yesterday, so there's no way I was doing that again. I sighed and went up to my room with the cameras following my every step. I pushed open the oak door and flopped myself down on the bed.

"There is nothing to do, today. Normally, I would be headed to work, but, seeing as Esme stays at home, that's not exactly an option right now, "I told the cameras, hoping that, by some miracle, they would give me an idea of how to spend this boring day.

That's when the idea hit me. I brushed my blonde hair out of my face and launched myself off of the bed. I was going to draw. Get out of this house, into the near-by woods, and draw. Maybe even let my wings lose. After all, I was getting close to my monthly point, and they were beginning to irritate my back. It would be good to get out of this house, anyways. Being stuck in a place for four days with no fresh air was bad for your mental health.

I grabbed a pencil out from one of the study's and a notebook my daughters had insisted I take with me, in case I needed to write any memorable moments down, and walked downstairs to the back door. I remembered the cameras following me as I left.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to head out on my own for a little while, "I said, turning around to face them My sweetest smile was placed, leaving the men speechless. The first one to recover from his shock was only able to nod.

I opened up the screen door and exited my way into the woods. It was very convenient to have this place here. It meant I wouldn't have to travel far to achieve the peace and relaxation I was requiring.

It wasn't long before I began running at full speed through the forest. The trees passed by both in blurs and in perfect clarity. My wings gracefully emerged from my back as I maneuvered my way through the unfamiliar forest. Thought, I didn't need to know the forest itself to be able to guide myself perfectly. It was my natural sense of direction taking charge. The one part I really loved was when my feet slipped off the ground by just a few inches. I was no longer running at that point. I was flying.

I endeared the feeling of my body floating with the breeze of the sky and drifting me through the pathway of trees. It was one of the best feelings I could ever imagine.

After a while of flying, I figured I was far away from the mansion. I gracefully flew myself up into one of the trees, making sure there was hardly any open light in it. That way, if any curious travelers stray by, it would be impossible to find me. I opened up the old notebook and just began to draw.

Visions of my family filled my head almost instantly. I missed them all so much. Lucas and his…odd ways, David and his love for science, and Daniel's ability to stay calm no matter how crazy the situation in the house may become. Lacey, which her motherly, caring ways, Angeline and her love to go out and hang with the boys (it's what made Lucas and her fit so well together) and my darling little Cass, with her teenage ways and her love to spend time with the family…no matter how much we annoyed her. And, of course, my wonderful husband, James. My perfect match, my other half, my soul mate. The way he could make anyone feel relaxed and comfortable was amazing. How someone like me, witty, sassy, earned someone like him, friendly, warm, and loving, I'll never know.

It wasn't long until my memories were drawn down in the small book. Almost every page was filled with pictures of my family, my home, and my most treasurable moments. Everything was drawn down to the last detail. You could make out the individual strands of hair as well as the single tiles on the floors of the kitchen, where I drew the memory of Cass having her tenth birthday with the family surrounding her. It felt like that had happened yesterday, rather than a little over four years ago. I don't think my little girl remembers that day, to be honest. It was just another blur in her mind, like most of her birthdays. To her, age wasn't important. She knew it would eventually be time for her to stop getting physically older, and she was just getting herself ready for that day.

A few more ideas popped into my head. Lacey's first wedding with Daniel, David's first college degree, Ange's first day with the family, Lucas's first sports try-out when that proud smile entered his face at when he found out he was making the team. These quickly became part of the doodles in my book. They filled up the last couple pages that were left in there.

That was when I decided to check the time. I had to be out here a while to be able to fill up the whole thing. That wouldn't be the case if I had been using my full speed. But, I had been using a human pace. I decided to redirect my focus of hearing form the peaceful sounds of nature to back at the house. I wanted to see if anyone was home yet.

"Hey, Carlisle, we're going hunting. Wanna come with?" Emmett said, looking at his father. Huh. I guess they had gotten back from shopping.

"No, son. You and your brothers go have some fun," Carlisle replied, smiling at his son.

"Go catch a grizzly for me, Em," Rosalie purred into his ear right before he took out the door running with jasper and Jacob. Where was Edward?

Oh well. Can't worry about that. I just needed to get home before one of these boys tracked down my scent and found me with my wings spread out. I gracefully hopped down out of my comfortable branch and began running home.

You know how I was wondering where Edward was? Well, I found him. He was standing directly in front of me, eyes wide. I had my wings out and I was just a few inches off of the ground. I don't know if he had seen my running at my full speed, but what he was looking at was proof that he had saw enough.

"Guess I have _a lot _of explaining to do, don't I?" I asked, already knowing the answer. All he could do was nod his head.

**Edward POV**

I was so excited to go hunting. I desperately needed some blood in me. Being around a …well, whatever that woman was…was making me extremely thirsty. And, being in a mall all day that was crowded with humans wasn't exactly helping my appetite. I kissed Bella and Nessie before I dashed ahead of my brothers, ready to capture my prey.

But, that isn't exactly what I found. About half way into my run through the forest, I ran into none other than Suzzanah. Except, this time, something was different about her. She had wings growing out of her back. They were elegant and decorated in shades of purple. The very tops of her wings were extremely dark, almost looking black, only a vampire could tell the difference. The two gradually turned lighter as they went down, going from that dark purple, to a grape shade, to a the shade of a lilac, to a very whitish shade that, again, only a vampire could see the hidden, mixed colors in it. I saw them beating slightly and her feet were just a few inches off of the ground.

"Guess I have _a lot _of explaining to do, don't I?" she asked, breaking the short silence between us.

I was so shocked I was only capable of nodding my head. A lot was putting it lightly. She had plenty to explain.

**An: Uh-oh. Explanation time. What will Suzzanah do? Guess you'll to wait and see. let me know what you think in a review! **


	12. The Truth

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day with all of your positive feed-back. I can't believe that I'm already at a hundred reviews! It seems like just yesterday that I had even posted this story! Thanks again to all my wonderful commenter's!! You guys are what inspires me to write!!**

Esme POV

After two hours, at five o'clock, I heard James' blue Lamborghini pull into the driveway. So, it was now dinner time. Great. Now, I would have to taste this awful human food. I saw a flash of a blonde hair come out of the car and James was in the house in a matter of seconds.

"Hi! Welcome back! How was your day at work?" I asked, making sure my voice sounded sweet.

"Very well, thank you for asking. How was yours? It was your first day at the office, I know it must've been stressful," he replied, smiling ruefully at me.

"As good as it can get. It's not exactly a pleasant day to have to see so many sick children." A sad smile found it's way on my face. James just nodded before heading into the kitchen.

I saw a blonde ponytail bound down the stairs and Cass was standing in front of me. She smiled before grabbing the plates that were in my hand and began to set the table. I followed after her, grabbing the utensils and napkins, placing them down right next to the fine china.

"OH! I just remembered! Esme, would you mind helping me out with my homework when we're finished dinner?" Cass asked, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will! We can head up into your room once we're done eating, okay?" A confirming smile that made it's way on her face in response.

James walked up the stairs to call the family down for dinner. In a matter of seconds, the whole group filed before us. James walked over tot the dinner table to take a seat.

"Yum! The dinner smells delish, Esme! I can hardly wait to taste it! What did you make?" Daniel exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

Lacey rolled her eyes," You should know! You helped cook it with me!" she said, nudging him in the ribs.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" He cried, burying his head in his hands. He walked into the kitchen and took his seat at the dinner table without, miraculously, bumping into anything. I would've thought he would've ran into the island that was straight into his path.

"Ugh! Get over it, sweetie. You made dinner, so what? I happen to know that Lucas helps Ange knit!" Lacey cried, sitting beside him and rubbing his shoulder.

"How did you know that? It was supposed to be a secret!" Lucas yelled, following his younger sister into the kitchen.

"I saw you two doing it….a few weeks ago. It's not like it was hard. Your door was open," she replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Would you calm down, hon. It's not like it's the end of the world! So, she saw you knitting. What the frig is the big deal about that?" Angeline questioned her boyfriend and sitting down next to him at the large table. This was the first time that she had actually spoken since I had been here.

"The big deal is, little sis, that his manly hood has been taken away. Some one saw him knitting! KNITTING! That is not something a guy should be doing, let alone get caught doing it!" David explained, throwing his hands up into the air and slumping into his seat.

Cass didn't say anything. She just skipped to her seat, winking at me as she went by. I smiled and went over to the table to sit in the chair next to James, the only one open. I guess these kids already had their own, usual seats.

They piled their plates high. I guess they were extremely hungry. Although, I couldn't imagine why. It's not like any of them actually played any sports. I just chose to go with not eating anything. That was the easiest way out of this dilemma. I just simply watched everyone around me munch on the food that their sister and brother had made. At this point, I wish I was a human woman. I could actually enjoy this meal with them rather than having to watch them eat it.

"So, how was everyone's day," James asked, swallowing his pasta.

Everyone simply grunted in response. No one wanted to stop eating. I guess Lacey and Daniel must've been extremely good cooks. That explained why nobody had noticed my not eating. They were all to absorbed in the, what I guessed was a , tasty meal.

The rest of dinner was silent after that. No one had much to say, apparently. Soon, everyone had finished. I gathered up the dishes and utensils that everyone had eaten on and Cass had scooped up the plates in which the food had been on. The rest of the family went their own way- some up stairs, some outside, and some in a different room on this floor- while we did this chore. The cameras had followed James up to his study, so it was just her and I. However, she seemed to be anxious. Cass was rushing through the dishes and was finishing them up as if they were nothing. I guess she really needed help with that homework of hers. Though, something told me she had something much bigger to show me than her math book.

We soon finished doing the dishes. As soon as we put them back into the cabinets, Cass practically dragged me up the stairs. She was using a force I never thought a girl her size would be able to exert. It was absolutely amazing.

She drove the two of us into her roof and slammed the door shut. She even went as far as locking it. Now, I was definitely sure she didn't want help with her homework. It was, without a doubt, something much, much more.

Cass dashed back over to where I was standing faster than I thought was capable by anybody, including my vampyrical family. She put her small finger up to my lips. Obviously, she wanted me to be quiet while she explained what she needed me up here for.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this. I've never had to tell anyone before. It was always my family's job to do that whenever it was necessary. But I don't think it's fair for you to be kept in secret any longer. You need to know what my family and I really are. We are no where near the human family that you thought us to be," she stated after a few moments of silence. She took a deep breathe before starting again, "There is something I need to show you. Are you ready?"

Once I nodded my head, the unbelievable happened. Wings sprouted out form her back. They were what movie directors and artists always made angel's wings out to be. They looked fluffy, soft to the touch, and covered completely in feathers. They even had the slightest tint of pink in them. It made the wings look like a mix between a peach and a pink color.

"I told you, neither my family nor I are human. I'm sure you can guess exactly what we are, but, I'll tell you anyway. …. We're angels, Esme. My family and I are angels," she scarcely managed to breathe out. She looked into mine eyes with a pleading look.

I just simply walked over to her and enveloped her in my arms. I didn't care what she was. She trusted me and that just made me want to jump for joy. I tucked her neck under my chin. We weren't that far apart in height so only the tip of my mouth was able to touch her soft, silky hair.

"I don't care what you are. You could be one of those damn werewolves, for all I care," I shivered at the thought before continuing," the important thing is, you trusted me enough to tell me your secret. That means the world to me. I just wish I would've told you mine," I sighed to myself, automatically feeling extreme guilt overcome me.

"You can tell me now. I may be a mythical creature, myself, but that doesn't mean I know what you are. The rest of my family does, but they won't tell me."

I looked at her in absolute amazement before speaking, "Well, honey, _my _family and I…we're vampires."

She looked at me in absolute amazement.

"You-you're a vampire! But, you don't look like any of the ones I've met! You have golden eyes! They aren't red!!!" she whisper-shouted.

"That's because we chose to drink animal blood instead of human blood. My husband wants us to stay as human as possible," I explained. Cass still looked star-struck.

"Alright, how about you tell me a bit about your family and your kind?" I asked, no longer being able to take both my thriving curiosity and the silence between us.

"Where do I start? Well, I suppose I should tell you about my kind first. It would be much easier to understand my family that way."

**AN: Yep, I'm seriously going to stop there….for now O.O the next chapter will be the explanation chappie. **

**As always, review!! **


	13. Edward knows

**AN: Again, a special thanks to everyone that have reviewed the last chapter and the entire story in general. You guys know how to make my day. I love all of the positive feed0back everyone gives me. Give yourselves a pat on the back**! **You all deserve it!!**

**Disclaimer**: Said it many other times, but, I DO NOT own Twilight. I do, however, own this story……

Edward POV

Suzzanah followed me back to the house silently. Her thoughts were clouded with guilt and anger for being the one to spill whatever secret she and her family had apparently kept for so long. I tried my hardest to comfort her, but she breezed off my attempts as if they were nothing.

In complete and utter silence, we made it back to the house. Everyone quickly turned their attention to Suzzanah and I.

_Weren't you supposed to be out hunting? _Carlisle's concerned thoughts asked.

_You're back awfully early. Is everything alright? _That was my beautiful Bella, letting down her shield and allowing me to see her concerns.

_Daddy, is anything wrong? You're normally out longer than this. _Nessie asked, concerned just like her mother. Thank god the cameras were outside with Rosalie- hardly any human could resist her charm- so I could tell them that everything was alright. I still used any extremely fast tone event though I was pretty sure the woman standing next to me would be able to hear every word I was saying. I just didn't want to arouse my family's concerns by speaking in a normal tone and making it look like I was allowing her to hear what I was saying.

_Edward! _Alice's thoughts quickly entered my brain. She sounded extremely anxious. _The vision is getting to be like a damn supernova! It's going to happen!!!! And, I mean extremely soon! Stop talking to us and get your ass upstairs to talk with Suzzanah! This may be your only chance to do so!!!!!!_ She mentally screamed at me. I nodded, again super fast even with every confidence that she could see exactly what I'm doing no matter how fast it was.

I led Suzzanah upstairs after another reassurance to my family.

_Do you have any room in this house where your family won't hear us? _she asked mentally. I nodded and she added,_ Good. Lead the way Mousier Vampiro. _I smiled at the nick-name. I've never had anyone call me that before. I would need to tell Emmett that later. He would get a kick out of it.

I led her down the many long hallways and corridors of our large mansion until we came across the room that we had visited earlier this week. It. Of course, hadn't changed in the last couple days we had been there. The chair was still slightly pulled out from under the desk. That was when I had sat there. I remember, clear as day, the last words Suzzanah said before leaving the room.

_But, don't worry. You'll find out my little secret soon enough. _

It looks as if that time was coming. Now, I understood Alice's vision. This was exactly where Suzzanah was going to tell me something extremely important about her and her family. Except, unlike the visions, I was going to actually be able to hear what it was. It wasn't going to fade out the second she was about to tell me.

The two of us set ourselves down in the exact same spots we had the last time we were here. I stared at her, determined to get an answer.

"Alright, you want to know what I am, right? Because, it's not exactly possible for someone to just magical sprouts wings," she took a deep breath before resuming, "It's actually simple, really. Just extremely tough to tell. But, here goes nothing. I'm an angel. My family is, as well. I know, tough to believe, considering my personality. But, it's one hundred percent true."

And, with that, she let her wings out. The same ones that I had saw just minutes before. My memory had done them no justice** (An: Chappie dedication to anyone who can guess where I got this from!)**. They were much more beautiful in person. The color on them seemed to shine now more than anything I've ever seen- and that includes all the glitter Alice loves to wear.

Suzzanah smiled sheepishly and lowered the wings down so they were barely touching the floor.

"See, I told you I'm not human. I haven't been for so many years now. I know I look only a little older than twenty, but I'm actually a bit over….eight hundred years old," she said so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear it.

She was over eight hundred years old! How? She did not look a day over twenty and yet she was older than the oldest member in our family! She made Carlisle's age of three hundred ninety-something seem young. Insane!

"I know! Isn't it? Here I am, over eight hundred and, technically, I'm younger than your father. I was changed, as you call it, at only twenty-one!" Suzzanah exclaimed, her giggling sounding like silver bells. How was she able to do that?

"You didn't figure it out? I'm a mind-reader, too. My whole family is. It comes with being…one of us," she replied, still laughing a bit.

My eyes went as wide as saucers. I probably should've guessed that she was a mind-reader, as well. She always seemed to react to everything that went through my family's minds. But, it just made me wonder harder. What else was she capable of? Were there more powers she had that a vampire could only dream of gaining. You figure, we only had one extra ability, if that. This woman just showed me her power which most vampires would kill to have, and yet I still felt extreme power radiating off of her.

"That's because I do have more abilities than I just said. You didn't think I could only see your thoughts, did you?" she said, answering my unspoken questions. I wish she would stop doing that. Now I get why my brothers and sister hate it when I see what they're thinking. It gets really annoying.

"Sorry. I'm so used to just answering everyone's thoughts. But, like I said, I do have more abilities. All angels can move things mentally, change shape, and hypnotize any other creature besides our own kind. Some of us also have extra abilities other than that. For example, I can control plants, but only small ones like flowers. Not an amazing power, but in comes in handy when I'm gardening."

I could just sit there and stare as she spoke. My mind was having a difficult time registering the fact that this woman wasn't human, let alone that she was capable of all of these things. It was absolutely…astonishing.

**AN: Okay, so I lied in the last chapter. This wasn't really the explanation one, but it did (hopefully) clear up a few things. The next chapter will (again, hopefully) be the explanation one. Don't be surprised if it's not, though. **

**As always….review!!!! ….please….**


	14. Family History

**AN: Finally! I never thought I'd get around to I writing this. I've been so busy lately. Any who, thanks to reviewers! ****J**** You guys are the best!!! Thank you all so much!! And, this chapter is dedicated to Catchick10 for being the first one to guess where the quote in the previous chapter was from. Excellent job!!!**

Cassie POV:

Gah! Why does this have to be so difficult? Almost everyone in my family had to tell someone our secret and no one explained that it was this tough to do! I have to explain everything right and I have to remember not to leave anything out. It would be one thing if my memory was fully developed but I'm fourteen! I hardly remember what I ate for breakfast let alone centuries worth of history!!!

I looked over to Esme who had been sitting on my bed since I told her I needed time to arrange my thoughts. She didn't look the least bit impatient. She just sat there, staring off into space. I could catch the gist of her thoughts, about how much she was missing her family. But my lack of developed abilities enabled me from seeing the full mental picture.

I took a deep breathe and started my (incredibly long) speech, "I think I should start off with how my kind can be……created. There are three different ways. First, you can be born an angel, like I am. James and Suzzanah are my biological parents. I am only fourteen years old, unlike my family members, who are centuries older than they look. Another way to become like us would be to die and be reborn. That is much like they portray it in the movies and cartoons. The last possibility is to be changed into one of us. Much like vampires and werewolves, all you have to do is bite the person you want to change. We're not really sure what exactly it is that changes us, like how vampires change from venom entering their system. All we know is that it's some type of liquid. Some of the other angels even go as far as to call it an essence of some sort."

I took a small break to judge her reaction. I didn't want to somehow manage to scare and have Esme leave. I've gone way to far in explaining to do that now. However, my fears were forgotten as I saw her staring up at me from the bed, an interested look upon her face. I guess being a vampire meant that you were used to these kinds of strange experiences…

"Along with being like vampires in our…change, we also have similar things we acquire afterwards **(AN: Make any sense did that?)**. There are some abilities we all share like the strength, speed, beauty, immortality, telepathy, shape-shifting, the ability to practice magic- though ours are not as strong as the witches- and, of course, the wings," I said while motioning to my own pair," and there are the ones that we gain individually. Unlike vampire, however, every angel has al least one, unique ability after they are changed, born, or whatever."

I stopped once more, realizing that everything that had just been said was all that was needed to be heard. It hadn't been nearly as long as I expected. My family members described hours of going over important details when telling these facts and somehow I get it done in less than ten minutes. This was what I had been stressing over all throughout dinner? It was a freaking piece of cake!!!

I now realized, however, that this would mean it was time to move onto the subject of my family's incredibly long (…and boring) history. Not fun, seeing as I had over a thousand years to cover and a very limited time to do so…

"Alright. Ready to learn about the family? I'm warning you now, it's incredibly long, what I'm about to tell you. Take any pee breaks or grab a glass of water or something now cause once I start…well, let's just say you'll probably be here for a while…" Esme just nodded, allowing me to go on.

"Well…since my dad is the oldest, let's start with him. I'm not sure the exact year, but I know he was born in the very first years of the A.D millennia **(AN: As in, 1000 A.D)**. His change is an example of dying and coming back to life as one of us. However, because of this, he doesn't remember much. All Dad remembers before his change was that he was walking to a market or something to pick up the groceries for his mother when he was struck to the head. Apparently, that blow must've been strong enough to kill him. After that, he remembers waking up in some place covered with clouds and he suddenly had wings sprouting out of his back.

"That's where mom comes into the picture. She's like me, born as an angel. Almost a century after Dad was changed, mom was born. That was what had given him his first real assignment. He was to look after her, one of the very few born angels. It was over the many years as she was growing up that the two of them fell in love. I believe he told me that it was when mom first turned fourteen, my age, that he first discovered his feelings.

"The next to join the family was Daniel, about seventy years after my mother became fully grown. Like most of my siblings, he was changed into an angel. From what he told me, he was just walking home when someone came out of nowhere and attacked him. He's not sure who or why, all my brother knows is that he was feeling fine one second and the next he was craving for death. Although, that didn't happen. James and Suzzanah were touring the backstreets of Dublin, Ireland, Daniel's home town. They found him dying on the street and acted on impulse. However, because of his severe condition, it took both of them to get enough essence in him in order for him to be in suitable condition to be actually able to change. To this day, no one ever found out who tried to kill my big bro. We have a theory. We pushed the blame to some vampire or werewolf because of how fast the attacks were. It's mostly focused on the werewolf. There were lots of bruises and beatings but none of the blood seemed to be drained outside of that,"

Esme looked up, eyes wide with horror. Probably because she never suspected one of her kind to be framed for doing something so violent. Poor Esme. Her heart really was filled with such sweetness. It must be hard for her to think that bad about anybody, let alone someone of her own species. But, no matter how heart-breaking the moment was, I had to continue with my story. It was important for her to know all of this.

"And that brings us to David. My three family members found him when he was already changed. It was about ninety years after Daniel had become apart of the family and my parents wanted to celebrate. So, they were going out to this fancy restaurant… bistro….whatever you want to call it. On their way to the building, they saw a person standing outside a market. They instantly discovered he was an angel, although the person, himself, didn't seem to be aware of it. The three went up to David and asked him to come home with them. That's where he told my family exactly what had happened to him. A random stranger came up to him out of nowhere and bit him. He didn't know why or how. All David knows was that when he woke up, he knew he was something far from human. According to my brother, this had taken place right after the time James had been changed. You figure, David had been on his own for a good two hundred years not exactly sure what he was and was only given the intuition that he wasn't a human any more.

"And then there came Lucas. This was about a century after David had joined the family, so they were now living in Africa. The guys were working as local farmers. One day, a young boy- I'm sure you can guess who it was- came up to the farm and asked for some fresh veggies. But, my dad and brothers were out, so mom had to fill the order. Even in this short of time, Lucas and mom got along excellently. He started coming by more and more just to talk to her. After a couple months, the whole family became friends with him. But, mind you, my family had been living there for a good four years and the locals were noticing in their lack of age. The four knew they had to leave soon. But, mom- nor anyone else for that matter- was willing to leave Lucas. They knew he lived on his own after his family had kicked him out. He refused to be wed with the woman his parents had chosen for him to be married to and that was considered a disgrace. So, mom just went over to his house late at night and changed him. It was a simple as that. Lucas wasn't mad or anything once he found out. He was ecstatic. He loved the fact that he would live forever and that extra strength. Once the explanations were done. The family packed up and left.

"Next came Lacey. Her story is fairy-tale like in almost everyway. This was during the time when the Middle Ages was at it's high and Lucas had been apart of the family for about fifty years. She had heard of the new family that moved into the outskirts of town and went over to greet them. The second Lacey and Daniel saw each other, they fell in love. Not even two days later, Daniel told Lacey everything about his life, meaning he let the family secret out of the bag. She didn't care in the least. She loved him in everyway possible and agreed to marry him that day. Remember, this was the Middle Ages: no one went on dates back then, especially when you had a love as strong as those two. Two months later, they were married. Right after the whole 'You may kiss the bride' thingy, my big sis was changed into one of us,"

I paused there because of Esme's thoughts. She was amazed at how similar that sounded to when one of her "Kids"-Edward, I think his name was- had found his mate. Except for the fact that it took him over a year to change her. I smirked. What a small world we live in.

"Then, Ange came into the picture. It was a sunny day and Lucas was going out for a stroll in Paris when he came across a young girl shopping. He was bored, as he claimed, and went up to talk to the girl- who was Ange. At first, the two _hated_ each other. I mean, they absolutely could not stand each other. The two avoided one another for months. But, soon both of them began to crave the other's presence. With his excellent tracking abilities, Lucas was able to discover exactly where Ange lived. The two conversed for hours and wound up kissing somehow. They saw each other many times after that. Soon, they discovered they shared. Lucas simply couldn't hold it in and told her his secret. Then, he changed her. As soon as she woke up, the two of them planned a wedding date. She didn't even care that she was immortal, she was ecstatic to be able to spend an eternity with Lucas.

"And last, but not least, moi came into the family. This was a while after Ange joined the family. Almost five hundred years later. Mom just came down into the kitchen one day fourteen years ago and announced she was pregnant. Nine months later, I was born. That's all there is to it,"

As soon as I was done speaking, Esme walked over to me and gave me a hug for the second time that night. I don't know how, but she knew that I was upset about my story not being interesting. Maybe it's a mom thing…. Which was good if it was. There was something I really needed a mom to talk to about right now, and, since she knew the big secret, she was the perfect person to talk to.

"Hey, Esme, now that you know everything, I need to ask you something. How do you get a boy to notice you?'

She stared at me, wide eyed before answering.

**AN: Yep. That's where I'm going to end at. Leaving y'all at a cliffy. Thanks to everyone who waited for this to be written. I'm sorry for it taking so long…**

**As always, please review. That little green button won't bite… I hope…. **

**P.S. If anyone wants to know more about a specific scene in the family history, let me know via Pm or review. I'll give you a more detailed scene of the events happening there. See my profile for more info.**


	15. Family meeting

**AN: Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers!! Y'all are the best! And, another thing. I know, unlike most Wife Swap stories, that I'm not focusing on the aspect of the characters being on a TV show. The reason for that is because that's not something that I can contribute a lot of focus to in order to make this story work. The main thing in this story is the Soulem's secret, the family's interacting, and…something else that you will find out. But, never fear. I will (hopefully) do the all important rule change and the families watching the show air on television.**

**Disclaimer**: Do I really even need to write this? I only own the new characters. I do not own the Cullen's, Jacob, or anything else from the Twilight Saga. I never will either. L

Edward POV

With those last words being said, Suzzanah exited the musty, old room. I waited until I saw her small figure disappear while going down the stairs before I left. I didn't want an encounter with her right now. It would be very awkward, considering everything she had just told me a little less then five minutes.

I moved out of the small room and trudged downstairs, my mind lost in my own thoughts. Of course, with such a big family, there was bound to be someone waiting for me once I got downstairs. It would've been fine if it had been my Bella or my daughter, but it wasn't. Alice was bouncing happily at the foot of the winding staircase, her thoughts excited.

_Did she tell you?? Did she say anything about her secret?? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please let me know!!! The suspense is killing me!!! Metaphorically speaking, of course. _

I just sighed before answering," Yes, Alice, she did."

She waited a minute. When she saw I was saying nothing more, she replied with an impatient, "Well?"

"It's not my secret to tell. If you want to know, you'll have to pester Suzzanah on your own," I replied while sighing. It was times like these where I wish vampires could sleep. I was emotionally, physically, and mentally tired from this day. This strange, non-human mother had only been here for five days and already I find out she's an immortal.

"Edward!!! Please, I'm begin you, you must tell me!! I've been having this vision forever and when it finally occurs, I don't even get to see the result? How fair is that??" She asked me, clearly upset.

"Alice, we are Vampires! Life isn't fair for us! We completely defy the rules of nature and humanity! You should know that by now!" I said to her before pushing past her ot go to my room.

On my way, however, I run into my family gathered around the dining room table. Carlisle signals me over and I take my usual seat; next to my beautiful Bella and Jacob. I originally sat next to Renesmee, but once Rosalie decided to sit next to Jacob, he switched seats with my daughter in a heart beat. The two of them may be friends now, but they don't like to sit next to each other during family debates. If an argument got out of hand, the two of them would be likely to be the first ones to get into a fight.

"We need to have this discussion held quietly. We do NOT want Suzzanah or the camera men to be able to hear what we have to say," Carlisle stated. Whatever must be the cause of the family meeting is serious. But, I have a feeling Suzzanah will be able to hear no matter what happens. She does have better hearing than we do, after all.

"What exactly is this meeting about? Rosalie and I were in the middle of some very important…business," Emmett stated, impatient. I was gifted with some very R-rated thoughts about the two of them in the bedroom.

"We need to discuss that new mother of ours. Something is seriously wrong with that woman, everyone knows it. You've all seen some occurrence where she has acted…like…well…not a human and we need to figure out what is going on," Jasper explained, making sure his voice was to low for anyone other than vampires -and Suzzanah- to be able to hear.

"Okay," Bella replied to her older brother," Do you have an ideas as to what she actually is?"

"No. Just some theories that I know we can rule out-" Jasper was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Like how we know she is not a vampire. If she was, she would either have gold or red colored eyes. She has turquoise. And, that she isn't a shape shifter. If she was, the mutt over here would be able to sense it, wouldn't you?"

Jacob just nodded his head. He was to afraid of what Rosalie would do to him if he tried to speak up.

"Alice, what about you? Have you had any visions about what Suzzanah may be hiding?" Carlisle asked my sister, who had just entered the room and taken a seat next to her mate.

The usually hyper pixie shook her head no. I was grateful she hadn't mentioned the vision that had been occurring for several days had just been fulfilled less than an hour ago.

I sighed to myself. My family may be super-smart vampires, but they were never going to be able to guess what Suzzanah really was. Even I couldn't and I was the mind reader. I planted a kiss on my Bella's forehead. This was going to take a while. I didn't need the physic pixie to be able to tell me that.

**Suzzanah POV:**

I smiled to myself. Could hear everything that was going on in the other room with perfect clarity. The Cullen's were never going to guess my secret. That I almost knew for a fact. Only one of them knew and he had to be told just what it was. But, the guesses they were making about what I was not were fairly accurate. Which was something that wasn't good.

The more possibilities they ruled out about what I couldn't be meant that there was less and less mythical creatures they could consider me as. And then, the nine of them would be more than likely come up with the conclusion as an angel and possibly decide to stick with that theory. It was only a matter of time before that happened. I just hoped that it was after the two weeks that I was scheduled to be here.

I turned myself around and faced the cameras standing behind me. Since I was the only one in this house that wasn't occupied with the meeting, the three men took it on themselves to come and film me. I had looked like I was examining the glass figurines that were lined up neatly in one of the many lofts while I was actually concentrating on what was going on on the floor below me. I knew I had taken way to long to study them. A human would've never stayed that interested in something unless they were planning to steal it.

I sighed internally before telling the cameras some ridiculous story about how my mother had owned similar figures while I was growing up. However, my mother -an angel like myself- knew the artists who had created the very first glass figurines in the world. She had met them up in Heaven. I had, too. I would have to take a visit up to see them one day soon….

**AN: There you go!!! Next chapter is do-one!!!! Did you like it? Did you hate it and want to hit the computer with a baseball bat?? Let me know in a review… J**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: NO!! You can't make me say it!!! I refuse!!! I will not say I don't own Twilight……crap……

**Esme POV**

"**Wha-What do you mean, how to get a boy to notice you?" I barely managed to ask.**

"**What do you think? How do I get someone from the opposite sex notice me?" Cass answered back, slightly annoyed.**

"**But, the manual. When I read it, it said you and David were dating," I explained to the impatient fourteen year old. **

"**OH! That," she said bitterly," is just a complete fake. Mom and Dad didn't want David to feel left out, what with everyone else having their mates. So, they simply said that David and I were seeing each other. But, come one Esme!! Have you actually seen us do anything?? Holding hands, kissing, making those lovey-dovey faces?" she questioned me.**

**That would explain a lot. I never actually did see them actually interact- minus the hug Cass gave David during introductions. **

"**Fine," I sighed, " who is this boy you need to get to notice you?" **

"**David," She answered simply. Of course it was….**

"**But, I thought you just said you two weren't dating," I replied, growing slightly annoyed.**

"**We're **_**not!**_** But, that doesn't mean I can't like him," Cass defended, her arms crossing over her chest. "But, the only problem is, he only thinks of me as his little sister!!! He's so completely and utterly oblivious to my feelings for him!!" She exclaimed, flopping her small body onto the bed; right next to me. **

"**Well, why don't you make them a bit more obvious," I suggested. Giving boy advice wasn't my specialty. All of my family members were paired up perfectly with one another. No body needed to get someone to "notice them". **

"**I've tried that!!! Dozens of times!!! I've even gone so far as to blow kisses to him!!! But, he's just to innocent to notice. So innocent and cute and sweet…" she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face. **

**But, that look of happiness was replaced by one of horror. "CRAP!!" she exclaimed**

"**What's the matter?" I asked, curiosity taking over my entire being.**

"**Dad is coming up!! Right now!!! Crap, crap, crap!!!" she explained. My thoughts mirrored her words. Crap. **

"**Dammit!!! I can't focus!! My wings are stuck!!! Dammit!!!" she cried. Cass had gotten her wings in partially. They weren't as extended as they had been; almost half the original size. But, they were clearly noticeable. It looked as if two large, purple pillows were sticking out of her small back. **

"**Well, what do we do??" I questioned, somehow managing to keep my voice controlled. I know I truly wasn't. **

"**I don't know…HIDE!! In my closet over there. It should have plenty of room!!" Cass yelled, pushing me into the double doors. Turns out, there was enough room to fit my whole family in here…and then some. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was bigger than Alice's …but, I knew how unlikely that was…**

**I could hear mumblings outside the small door. **

"**Cassandra, what are you doing up here?" that was James.**

"**Nothing, Dad. Just, you know, chilling," Cass replied back, her voice quaking with nervousness. **

"**If that's the case, why do you have you wings out? Wasn't Esme supposed to come up here and help you with homework? What if she found you standing here with them out? Or what about the camera crews? What if they were to see you?" James questioned his daughter, his voice still exceptionally calm. **

"**I-Esme just left a few minutes ago. I let them out the second she left. And, I thought that the camera guys were downstairs, watching David and Lucas fight over…something …" Cass answered while regaining her normal, hyper compositor. **

"**Alright. Esme left. That's very responsible, Cass. But, the camera men could come up here at anytime. You need to be careful of them. Understand?" He said while smiling at Cass and ruffling her hair. Suddenly, he stopped.**

"**Wait, someone else is in here. A human, I think. I can feel it," He growled out.**

"**Dad!! That's ridiculous!! No human is in here! You're old, you probably are mixing things up!!" Cass exclaimed, becoming nervous once more.**

"**There is someone in here, Cassandra. I can feel it!! And, I'm not **_**that **_**old. Just a little over a thousand, thank you very much," he replied, getting slightly annoyed.**

"**No, no one is in here. You must be mistaken because you are old!! A thousand is very old! What the hell are you talking about, saying that it's not?!?" Cass's voice and posture became more defensive with every word. **

"**Cass, I don't have time for this. Let's just…look. If I'm wrong, then I may be old enough to start confusing things. But, the only way we'll find out is if we search!" **

**With a sigh, Cass joined her father. The two of them managed to search everywhere, except for the closet. Cass made sure he didn't go near it. But, the time had to come when James realized every area of the room had been searched except for that one area. But, luckily when that time came, Cass was completely prepared.**

"**Da-ad! Come on!! You don't need to search in there!! If anyone was to sneak in my closet, don't you think I would've seen them!! I've been up here for the past hour and a half!! And, besides I have private stuff in there!! I don't want my Dad seeing my bras!" she complained. I had to admit, she was a really convincing actress.**

"**Sorry, darling. But, this is where I feel the most energy coming from. I need to check it out. I promise I will close my eyes when I get to your…private stuff," James said. His cheeks turning a bit red at the end.**

**As soon as I heard the door to the closet being pushed open, I moved myself as far back as I could through all of these clothes. It was quite a convenient hiding place. But, apparently it wasn't to good. James's green eyes came into my view just a few moments later. The emerald orbs widened at the sight of my being there. He motioned with his hands for me to step out of my hiding place. **

**This was going to be a very tough one to explain….**

**AN: Review….. That little green button won't hurt you….**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter!!! You guys are my motivation to continue writing!!! **

Disclaimer: I have never owned, never will own, and am never going to own Twilight. Seriously, are these disclaimer things actually necessary?

James POV **(can't believe I haven't done his POV yet!!!)**

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I just didn't know the proper word to describe what the hell I was feeling. A vampire pretending to be our human mother for two weeks was hiding out in my daughter's closet while said daughter had her wings slightly popping out of her little back. Yeah, this was a situation that made you a bit more than surprised.

"Cassandra, what happened to 'there is no one in my closet'?" I asked my youngest daughter.

"Well, I didn't exactly say that. I said no _human _was in my closet. And, technically, I was right. There was a vampire back there," Cass answered back awkwardly.

"Alright, then why is there a vampire in your closet?" I asked, looking at Esme.

"Well, you see, it's a long story. Um…how do I say this? Well, I was kinda sorta was telling her about…um, our family history," she answered meekly.

"Our family history? As in, our actual family history, or the one that's our cover-up family history?" I asked, making sure my voice was far to fast for Esme to hear.

"Our real one," she answered just as fast although softer than normal.

"So, in other words, she knows what our family is," I stated.

Cass didn't say a thing. She just meekly nodded her head.

"Why on Earth would you do something like that?" I questioned, my tone soft and returning to a human pace.

"I- She had aright to know, dad. If Esme is going to be staying with us for two weeks, she shouldn't have to put up with the charade that we made for ourselves. Besides, it's not like I'm telling some random human!! I'm telling someone that belongs to our world, too!!" Cass explained.

"But, you should've known better than to just tell someone out of the blue!" I also exclaimed, getting exasperated.

"James, she didn't have a thing to do with this. I was the one that asked her to tell me the truth," Esme said softly, speaking for the first time since I had arrived.

"No, Esme, don't you dare take the blame!!! It was my fault, dad. Don't listen to her!" Cass exclaimed again. Sometimes it could be a very bad thing to have a daughter that had a loud voice. My ears were ringing from her exclamation.

"Shh!! Cass, you really need to be quiet!! It's bad enough that I found you two up here, but your brothers and sisters can not find out!!" I whisper-shouted at her.

"Sorry, dad," she mumbled.

"Good. Esme, in all honesty, I believe my daughter. Even from the very few days I've known you, you don't seem to be the type of person to accuse anybody of anything," I responded to her, smiling meekly. She just laughed in response.

"So," Cass continued quietly, "what exactly are we gonna do about this little…situation?"

"That's a very good question,' I sighed," Cass, why don't you head downstairs and go lounge with your siblings. You've been up here for a while and it's starting too look suspicious. I'll fill in Esme on whatever I can about…us."

My daughter looked at the tow of us and sighed. She waited a few more minutes before reluctantly heading out of the room. Her thoughts showed she was still worried about leaving the two of us alone and was afraid that I might do something to Esme. I couldn't feel offended at her thoughts. If I was in her position, I would probably feel the same way. My kind was thousands of times stronger and faster than a vampire. There was no doubt I could seriously hurt Esme if I wasn't careful.

"What did she tell you already?" I asked once I heard my daughter laugh from downstairs. She made sure it was loud enough so I would hear it from where I was at.

"Well…she explained your past. And some things about your kind."

"What about our kind? "I asked, wanting to know what I had to explain.

She proceeded to tell me what exactly Cass had told her. About our family history dating back for the beginning of the first millennium. And about the abilities you were given as our kind. I was impressed about how much Cass was able in such a short amount of time. I remember every time a new member was added to our family, all of us spent hours going over all of the information that was an asset to know.

"…wow. I'm amazed. There isn't really much necessary to actually tell you. Cass explained everything," I muttered once Esme was done speaking, "But, it is important to know one thing. Do not think of this meeting once we are done up here. We don't need the rest of the family picking up what happened just now," I told her. She nodded understandingly.

"Let's head on downstairs, okay. It looks like we have no more business to take care of," I offered after a few moments of silence, laughing lightly.

"Of course," Esme responded, getting off of Cass's bed and heading out the door.

I just hoped none of my family decided to read our thoughts. We don't want any of them getting suspicious.

**AN: May not be my best chapter…but, please review and tell me what you think!!**


	18. rule Change

**AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! You guys are the best!!! Just to warn you, Nessie may seem a bit OOC, but this is how I imagined her POV…so, sorry for that…**

Disclaimer: Me no own…you no sue…me no pay lots of money…everything works out in the end

Nessie POV **(have yet to actually write anything with her):**

_First day of the second week __**(I lost track…)**_

I was concerned for my dad. Since that meeting with Suzzanah a few weeks ago, he has yet to act like his normal self. He wouldn't join us for the family breakfast or for lunch or dinner. He wouldn't smile, except to my mom. He wouldn't even make silent comments on any …disturbing thoughts that we had. He would just leave the room and sigh as he did so.

I looked at Jacob, who was standing behind my chair, and touched his warm cheek. To any human, this would seem like an act of affection but to my vampire/werewolf family, it was something more. I was showing him my worries, my concerns.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and spoke quietly, making sure no humans could hear, "You've noticed too, bumblebee?" he asked, using the nick-name Uncle Emmett had given my back when I was (physically) thirteen years old. I really liked wearing stripes back then…

"Yes, and I'm worried for dad. Something's bugging him and he won't tell us anything," I replied and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah. Edward never even smirks now when Rosalie cracks a dog joke. Normally, he would burst out laughing."

All I could do was nod my head. I was way more than depressed now, seeing even more symptoms that dad was upset. But, that wasn't just what I was worried about, either. He and Suzzanah hardly even spoke a word to each other. Actually, they made sure they weren't even in contact with each other.

That would have to change today. It was the day Suzzanah had to change the rules for one week. This was an event that everyone had to be present for; the producers told us so. It would be impossible for them to avoid each other. Maybe they could work out whatever the hell was going on…

And those thoughts led me on to wonder what had caused this feud. Was it Suzzanah's blood?? Was my dad somehow attracted to it like he had been to my mom's over thirty years ago?? Was it possible for someone to have two singers?

* * *

I heard Suzzanah call my family and I into the living room. My "siblings" groaned. A small smile grew on my lips. It was the moment I had been waiting for.

We all piled into the room, our feet barely making a sound on the carpet floor. The nine of us all took our usual spots on the couches, Carlisle at the front, single chair. Suzzanah walked in a few seconds later, her beautiful face alight with a smile.

"I am very impressed with what I've seen here," she started," if it was up to me, the rules wouldn't change. However, that wouldn't make much of a show. So, here are the new rules. First off, Carlisle: You get home late. Very late. For this week, you'll be coming home at five o'clock everyday from work. I've already taken the liberty to reschedule it so that you won't need to stay any longer."

Grandpa nodded his head, always willing to spend time with the family. I could tell by my dad's smile that it was something grandpa wanted to try out.

"Next up: you kids. None of you take part in any after school activities. It's time for that to change. This week, you will each be apart of either one club, sport, or group. Alice; you'll join the designer's club. Rosalie; you'll be able to tinker with cars in the mechanics club. Jasper and Emmett; you two will be participating in football and will be playing in the game on Saturday. Edward; you'll join band and play the instrument of your choice. Bella; you'll join Home Ec. Jacob: you'll join the basket ball team and Ness: you'll join the art club," she stated.

I had to admit, that did sound really fun. As I was growing up, mom always said that I had taken after Uncle Jasper because of my love for art. I was actually excited to be starting the art club.

"And, since I had to have a minimum of three rule changes, the last on is that you will each have a booth at the next town auction. You will all sell things that are either home-made or made by someone in the family," Suzzanah said before leaving the room.

The local auction. I remembered hearing something about that when we first moved to this rainy town, but none of my family members or I ever looked into detail about it. Why would we? None of us ever had a reason to partake in it. Until now, that is. All I really new was that it took place on the second Saturday of every month. That was also something I couldn't help but look forward to. It would be a good chance for us to interact with some of the town members. And, it would put an end to some of the nasty rumors that people still spread about us even after two years of living here.

All of us left our large living room and I smiled. Sure, things between dad and Suzzanah didn't get any better, but the rules most certainly sounded fun. I couldn't wait for them to start.

Lucas POV **(first time for him, too)**

Esme assembled us all into the living room for rule change. Cass, of course, was the first one in there. She and Esme had become extremely close during the vampire mom's short stay here. I was happy for my little sister. It was good that she actually wanted to be around Esme rather that hate her beyond all recognition like my Ange did.

I came in shortly after the blonde, bouncing girl. She was practically bubbling with energy. Ange followed in after me and I placed her on my lap. The girl may be very temperamental, but I loved her more than anything in the world. The rest of the family came in after us. Lacey and Daniel took a seat next to us and James claimed the single seat right next to them; the seat where he and Suzzanah always sat. David choose the floor right next to Cass and I couldn't help but notice that he was sitting particularly close to his little sister.

_Chilax, Luke. _He thought back to me, clearly reading my mind, _it's just a seat. It doesn't mean anything. _he said, trying to convince me. Unluckily for my brother, I could tell exactly when he was lying. Cass's face seemed to fall slightly at his comment. She must've been listening.

Esme chose to walk in then and our attention was diverted from the conversation to her.

"Thank you all for coming to the rule change," the she-vamp started," There wasn't much I could think of to change, seeing as the rules that were already established are very similar to the ones a to my home. But, I did manage to come up with a few.

"First off, I don't see a lot of family time in this house except for dinner time. I'd like to change that. So, for this week, we will all reserve at least an hour of our day to some time together," she started.

I was very happy about this one. I did wish we had much more time together, but putting up human charades wasn't easy. Dad and mom didn't get home from work until five and then us kids had a bunch of homework to do right after our dinner talks. Even if we did have super-speed to get it done, it still took time away from each other. A little bit of some quality time would do us all good. I just knew it!!

"Alright, next. There is really nothing going on in this house besides school work. I want to do something fun instead of always having you children worrying about homework and projects and whatnot. So, we're all going to join the local play*. Everyone will either audition for a role or will be a part of stage crew. The drama is a small production, so I doubt it will be hard for you to memorize your lines or paint scenery. The play will be on Monday, the day after I leave. So, whether or not you continue up to that point is up to you.

I wasn't to thrilled about this rule. I had never been an actor in my human life. But, all of my sisters were ecstatic about this. Cass loved to act from a young age, Lacey loved to paint. Even Ange- believe it or not- was excited about getting to go up on stage. I kissed the crook of her neck and smiled. At least she was excited about something.

"And, my last rule. You all have dreams to achieve. Goals that you want to reach. I want you to tell me what your dream job may be by writing it on a piece of paper. Make sure to sign your name. Once you're done, you'll put it in this little box here," she held up a small, decorated _Kleenex _box," and, for one day this week, you'll get to experience your dream job."

I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face. I knew that by being immortal, none of my siblings or I would ever get to work. But, even if we couldn't, that didn't mean we didn't have dreams. Things we wished we could be able to do. Just experiencing one day in something I would love to do sounds really nice. As soon as paper was passed around, I quickly scribbled my job on there. This next week was really going to be interesting…

**AN: So sorry that this took so long!!! I've had a small bit of writers block… but, what did you think of it?? Leave me a review…… **

***I was originally going to dot his for the Cullen's, but then I figured that none of them would ever be willing to join a play… **


	19. A Secret Revealed

**AN: Next chapter!!! It be dedicated to RainButterfly for letting me betaread her stories!! Thanks so much, girl!! Look at the author's note at the bottom for the titles of said stories if you're interested in reading them!!**

**And, also, the chapters may be longer form here on. I'm going to use each chapter as another day (or, sometimes it will be more than one) of the final week and it will show everything that went on in both households. So, if I take longer to update than normal, now you'll know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… now I'm sad… **

* * *

_Soulem Household: _

David POV:

I smiled to myself as I brushed my hair. Today was the first official day of the rule change. And, it was also my day to try out my dream job… and the play that Esme had signed us up for. My day would be busy for a mortal to handle. First, I would have to stop off at a doctors office for eight hours and then I would be sent straight from there to the local theatre where I would partake in one of the lead roles in Cinderella. Plus, after all that, we would all spend some family time together before us "kids" went off to bed.

We had all auditioned yesterday, as a request from the girls. They were all so excited to start working there that none of them wanted to waste a day getting our parts. Half of us were acting in the presentation. Cass, who had the part of Cinderella, James, who was given the part of the kings, Lucas, who was playing Gus, and I, who was playing Prince Charming, were the only ones actually going on stage. The rest of my family- Lacey, Daniel, Ange, and Esme- were working behind the curtains.

I felt my smile grow bigger when I thought of little Cass. Well, you couldn't say she was little, any more. Even from the day she was born, I had always felt this attraction to her. I always had assumed it was just brotherly instincts kicking in yet again. After all, all my sisters from my human life had long ago died. But, now that she was older, I couldn't help but wonder if it was something more than just brotherly feelings.

My thoughts were quickly lost as soon as I heard Esme call me from downstairs.

"David," she yelled, "hurry up!! You'll be late if you don't get a move on."

I smiled on final time before dashing around my room, full speed, to get myself done. I had my outfit and my hair ready within a matter of seconds. I ran, at a human pace this time, down the stairs and was greeted by Cass and her bright, smiling little face. I couldn't help but grin back. It was infectious.

With one last call from Esme, I was out the door.

* * *

My work day had officially ended. I grimaced. Now, not only was I done being a doctor for the day, but I now had to act like I was tired and would have to act slow at the play. Not only that, but I would have to leave this wonderful medical clinic. Being here reminded me why I had wanted to be a doctor in the first place. I wanted to help people. It was upsetting to have to leave all these sick, young mortals. But, a slight joy filled me when I thought of the fact that some of them could join this life once they passed on. They would be able to see the world through new eyes.

I quickly said goodbye to my one-day colleagues and hopped into my car. I had play practice to attend.

* * *

I arrived there earlier than I was expected to. But, then again, I was able to drive at an incredibly fast speed. It came in handy at times like this…

The theatre had changed a bit since my family and I had first moved here two years ago. The old, moldy walls had been repainted to a nice, maroon color. The floor, instead of being hardwood, was a beige carpet. And the seats had completely been replaced. Not to mention the stage had been rebuilt and nicely polished. It was a much better looking place than it had been before.

I quickly found Lacey and Ange over in the back corner. The two of them were busy painting scenery.

"Hey, David!! You made it!!" my brunette sister said as soon as she saw me.

"Yes, I did!! I'm just as amazed as you! Now, where do I pick up my costume?" I asked the two of them.

"Over in the back. It's on the first rack," Daniel replied, popping out of nowhere. He pecked Lacey on the cheek and I made a small gagging sound before leaving.

I walked backstage and found the clothing rack easily. It was just where Daniel had described it. That, and I was able to smell the different fabrics. My costume hung directly in front.

I smiled. It did look good. It was a light blue shirt, much similar to the color of it from the movie. The shirt was covered with brass buttons and over top of them held a dark red sash. The tassels hanging on the shoulders were the same shade of brass as the buttons. The pants were the same light blue as the shirt and one gray stripe went down the side of each. Whoever the designer of this thing was, they sure had promising talent.

I quickly went into one of the changing rooms and switched my clothes. Let the rehearsal begin.

**(AN: I'm not going to show the family time part because I don't want this portion of the chapter to be to long. It might, however, turn up in the next one.)**

* * *

_Cullen household _

Bella POV:

I pulled my long, mahogany brown hair into a pony tail and sighed. I was going to start Home Ec. Class in a matter of minutes. Countdown started until I would have to touch human food for the first time in over three decades. I was lucky that Rennesme chose blood over that disgusting stuff that was once my nourishment as she was growing up. I thought after that moment, I would never have to touch the stuff again.

I ran downstairs, at a human speed of course, and met my family- well, my siblings, daughter, and best werewolf friend- at the front door. I reached for my Edward's hand and frowned when he didn't even seem to notice that I had arrived. There had been something seriously off with him, lately. No one, not even Alice or Jasper, the physic and the empath, were able to figure out what was wrong with him. It has been concerning me to the extreme.

"Alright," Suzzanah's musical voice said from behind us, instantly breaking my train of thought, "are we all ready to go?" she asked. As soon as we all nodded, she replied, "Good! Now, I trust you all are old enough to drive there by yourselves and not stop to do anything… inappropriate. Or would you rather I drive you myself to insure none of that happens?"

This time, we all shook our heads. And none of us were willing to waste any time arriving at our new activities. No matter who in the family may say otherwise, we were all looking forward to the clubs we were assigned to join. Because of the fact that we were vampires and had to stay as far away from humans as possible, none of us "kids" were able to join programs like this. It was a first time experience for everyone, and equal joy and nervousness was spread around the room. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

With one last goodbye to Suzzanah, all eight of us were off.

* * *

Thanks to super-fast driving, I was able to arrive at the small art store/ lessons place in a matter of minutes. It was one of the larger buildings in our small little town. The store had to be built to fit both a store and a lesson place in one. It was fairly similar to the buildings in the town, with the white brick walls and sliding glass doors, but it far more decorated than any of the others could hope to be. Posters and art crafts hung on the walls and on the outside shelves of the stores.

The doorbell dinged as I entered the shop, and, all at once, what seemed like the whole male staff came to my side and asked for assistance. I politely told them no and that I was just here for art class. But, they didn't give up hope and hey all asked if I needed help finding the back room. If I were human, I would've been blushing. I again told them no and went on my way.

A human might've needed help to find the small art room in the very back of the store, but I was lucky to have my sense of smell. I could sense all the different scents of paints and charcoals in an instant. I knew I had found the right room when the smells came from directly behind the wooden door. I put a genuine smile on my face and pulled open the wooden door. Time for art.

* * *

By the time my class had ended, I wound up with a beautifully sketched picture of my family. I had doodled it while to teacher explained to us about the many different hues of charcoal and how to use them properly. I was about ready to snort then and there. Jasper, now not having to worry about drinking me dry, had plenty of time over the past thirty years tot each me how to do a bunch of artsy stuff that I never would've dreamed about learning.

I arrived home shortly after leaving my class and I saw all my family all home except for Emmett and Jasper. Football practice must still be in session. I had been gone for nearly two hours at my class. I couldn't imagine anything going on to much longer…

I walked into my home and instantly heard yelling from the kitchen. I walked toward the sound.

"Well, what the hell do you expect me to do, Suzzanah? I can't quite keep his from my family forever!" a voice I recognized immediately as Edward's exclaim. What could he possibly be fighting with Suzzanah about? I put up my shield to be sure that he wouldn't hear me eavesdropping. I didn't normally do this type of thing, but now I was curious. I tiptoed closer to the kitchen.

"Just give me some time! I will tell them!! I can promise you that much!! But, I just don't know when it will be!! This isn't exactly easy for me, either!! I didn't plan on anyone finding out!!" the bleach-blonde woman exclaimed.

"Could you make it soon?" my Edward snapped back, "It's taking a toll not only on me but on my family as well. They know something has been wrong!! None of them are stupid!! They're all vampires… minus Jacob and even he has his extra abilities that allow him to figure things out quicker than a human!! If you don't tell them, than someone is bound to figure it out on their own!!" he growled back in a tone I had never heard him use before. It was so cold and biting. Wait. Did he just tell Suzzanah our secret?? How long had she known?? This was beginning to get very confusing.

"I'll try my hardest, Edward!! These things need some time for me to plan out!! How easy do you think it was for me to tell you on a whim like that?? I understand that your family is extremely smart, but I can be smarter. And, try to act normal, Okay!! How hard is that to do?? I do it all the time and I was still able to fool a family of supernatural creatures!! You're the one that is bound to give something away if you don't just…Act like yourself!!" she exclaimed back, hands on hips and looking defiant.

"Fine, I'll try my hardest. Does that make you happy?? I'll try to act normal-" Edward was interrupted by Suzzanah.

"Shut it!! Someone's out there!" she hissed at him. How the hell could she know? I made sure to keep my shield up and block myself.

"Oh, sorry! I was just on here to try and find Rennesme. Have either of you seen her?" I asked, faking innocence. I knew there was no point in trying to pretend I was hiding when, in truth, I had been caught. Giving up while in the lead is better then losing.

Both of them shook there heads. I sighed and left, knowing exactly where to go to. Rosalie had been suspicious of this "human" from the very beginning. I would need her help if I was ever going to find out what Suzzanah was talking about and get my Edward back.

* * *

Alice POV

_Edward!! _I called mentally, desperately needing his help, _get over here!! This vision is driving me crazy!! I can't for the life… err, afterlife… of me understand what it means!! Get your ass in here and help me!!!_

I sighed when eh didn't answer. Just then Bella came by me, a worried and determined expression on her face.

"Hey, Bells, have you seen Edward?" I asked, naturally assuming she would know.

She just walked past me, not even sparing me a glance. I noticed she was walking away from the kitchen. Maybe Edward was in there…

I stopped the second I got outside the kitchen. I heard voices screaming at each other. Edward and Suzzanah. Arguing over some kind of…something… But, that wasn't what made me interested in their conversation. Oh hell no. It was what something that the two of them said that caught my attention.

"You've got to tell them eventually!! You DO understand that, right?? You can't keep your little secret forever!! Some one WILL find out!!" my brother growled out, his eyes flashing in anger. Suzzanah looked positively tiny compared to him at that moment.

"And how, do you propose I do that?? Hmmm?? Do I just come up to each and every one of your family members and say 'Guess what!! I'm an angel'?? " she fought back, her tone extremely sarcastic and incredibly fast. So fast that I had to strain my ears to pick up exactly what she was saying.

If there was more to that store, I sure as hell didn't hear it. At that moment, I bust into the kitchen.

"YOU ARE A WHAT??" I exclaimed, my voice dozens of octaves above normal. Both of them whipped around and stared at me in horror.

**AN: Cliffy time once again!! He he he!! I've been letting you all off to easily!! This was due. But, still, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this (much longer than normal) chapter!!!**

**And, as I promised, here are rainbutterfly's stories:**

**Love at Second Sight-**Vampire Edward and human Bella fall in love almost instantly and have to deal with dissaproval and danger to save their relationship. E/B EPOV

**There Will be Blood- **Edward Masen, a three hundred year old human drinking vampire finds a dying human girl who helps him with his suicidal tendencies. Follow Edward and Bella on their road to redemption. AU B/E M for slightly dark themes no lemons.

**So go check them out!! They're some of the best stories I've read on FF!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm so super sorry this took as long as it did!! See, I had this all typed up about two weeks ago, but then my travel disk- the thing I store my stories on- decided to break. So, I went to get a new one and I retyped the entire thing. Then, a few days later, that broke too! So, I had to rewrite this thing three times and, let me tell you, no matter how much I love writing this story, I didn't enjoy doing that… *sighs***

**But, any how, this part will begin at the play the new family is working on. I don't feel like showing the jobs because… well… that should be self explanatory…. But, it will be mentioned…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction….**

* * *

Daniel POV

I grinned as I walked into the theatre. I had just left the one-day I had been working at and, frankly, I was glad. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind the idea of working. It was just the fact that I had to go along with the human façade of wanting to be a physiologist, when that was nowhere near what true dream was. A supernatural trainer. My true dream. To help the humans who had just become…well… non-human. To help them adjust to their new abilities and powers. To bad it was a long shot to attain. The job was seldom available.

The second I opened the doors, my sensitive ears were filled with chatter from both the humans and my family. I walked around in search of someone- preferably my love- and quickly ran into Lucas.

"Yo, bro, took you long enough," he said as he collided into me. I laughed. He always had been the impatient one in our family.

"I could've arrived faster if it hadn't been for the awful traffic on the way here," I replied nonchalantly. We stared at each other before going off into a round of laughter. There was hardly anyone that lived here in Cloud Bay, one of the rainiest cities in America.

"well, anyway, if you're looking to help, we need people to help make the final props and stuff. And, who else better to do that than a couple of incredibly strong angels?"

I smirked as Lucas led the way back stage. I passed Lacey and Ange as I walked by along with David and Cass, who were rehearsing their lines. Was it me, or did those two seem to get closer with every passing second of the day? It sure looked like it. Before hand, David wouldn't have even dared to become a lead role with Cass in fear of giving her and her developing hormones the wrong idea. But, now he seemed happy- almost excited- about getting to go up there with her. So long as he didn't hurt my little sister, that was fine by me.

Lucas pointed the way to what we were working on and followed behind me. It was something fairly simple and easy. The pumpkin carriage that Cinderella used to get to the ball, only it wasn't a real pumpkin. The entire thing was made out of paper Mache; all that was really left for us to do was include the stems and vines that wrapped around it. The two of us quickly got to work.

"So…" Lucas started, wrapping some stems at the very top," What do you think of Esme so far?"

"She's nice. Seems to be really into this family thing more than a normal vampire should be," was my short reply.

"Yep. Do you think she and her family will get the Volturi involved? I know that we could easily beat them and all, but they're just a serious pain in the ass."

"I know, they stop by every couple of years- right when we're about to move- to make sure that we hadn't spilled the secret existence of vampires and all that crap. Sadly, they don't know of not only all the other angels out there but of the other mythical creatures that know vampires," I replied sighing.

"Tell me about it. You would think that after three thousand years of… um… after life, you would know that there are more creepy crawly things out there than vampires and werewolves."

"Most definitely. And some of them are ten times more than just creepy crawly. And, anyway, look at James. He's a third their age- a sixth if you add them all up- and he's met almost every creature out there."

"Dad obviously gets out more than those idiots…" he smirked.

With that said, the two of us were silent for a moment. You could hear the ruffling of the fake vines being unraveled and placed around the paper pumpkin. It was oddly calming, not talking. I had a feeling this would be a good day.

* * *

All eight of us got home from the rehearsal earlier than yesterday, thanks to the fact that more people were will to help out. Now, all eight of us were headed home for "family time". if it was anything like yesterday, it wouldn't be torture. All we did was pick out funny movies and laugh the whole time. But, of course, we weren't allowed to do the same event twice.

All three cars parked into the drive way. Our family was far to large to gather into one. Cass, Esme, and James got out of the first one followed by Lacey and I. David, Lucas, and Ange trailed close behind. James unlocked the front door and smiled at Esme while she ran ahead. Obviously he knew what we were going to be doing tonight. Us six kids followed him into the house and to one of the back rooms, the cameras staying closely behind.

The door opened up with a slight creak. I grinned. This had to be one of the older rooms in the house. One of the ones we hardly ever used. But, no matter how old and run down it may be, it had a purpose just like every other room in this large mansion of ours. I just couldn't remember what it was…

He flicked one the lights and grinned widely at all of us. My eyes widened and my gasps were molded with my siblings. Standing in front of all of us was an extremely large, oval shaped, and one hundred percent full indoor pool. It was surrounded by hundreds of thousands of lawn chairs and, in the very back of the room, stood a juice bar. The walls were painted one half bright pink and the bottom half a golden yellow. The crowning of the walls had fake grass hanging around it.

The room was decorated with dozens of Hawaiian themed accessories. Floral ribbons of every different color hung from the ceilings and leis designed with thousands of different flowers were tacked to the wall. A bunch of Hawaiian cartoon designs- flamingos, lemonade glasses, hula girls- covered almost all of the visible wall area that the leis missed.

"Holy crap!!" Lucas exclaimed, being the first to exit out of his shock, "How the hell did you manage to do all this??"

Esme laughed sweetly," simple. I had James keep you all busy during the day while I had some people come in and help me set this up. They parked all their trucks and supplies and whatnot outback so no one would notice them!"

_And how did no one hear the trucks park out back?_ I asked my family telepathically. As suspected, I got no response. I guess no one had been paying attention. What did James have them do?? I'll have to ask him later…

"DUDE!!! Who cares how she did it?? The point is, this thing is freaking awesome and I don't have my bathing suit!!!" David exclaimed, burying his head in his hands.

"Oh, screw bathing suits!!" Ange exclaimed, "let's just hop in!!"

With that, she ran (at a human speed) to the pool and flung herself in, screaming as she went down. She popped up grace fully a few seconds later, her entire ensemble covered with water just like her long brown hair.

Lucas smiled brightly and cheered, "That's my girl!!!!" before hopping in directly after her. I picked Lacey up off the floor, pulled her into my arms and followed my brother and sister. David did the same with Cass. James and Esme joined us not two seconds after.

Call me crazy, but I had a feeling this was going to be a fun week.

* * *

_Cullen household_

Alice POV:

Edward smiled as soon as the words left my mouth. Suzzanah looked beyond mad at his smug expression.

"And what the hell are you smiling about, vampire boy?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

His smugness didn't falter as he answered, "Well, you were so worried about me being the one to give away your secret. Am I right? So far, however, it's you that has been the one to let it slip. You had so little faith in me that you didn't think you could do the job yourself."

By now, the bleach blonde woman looked positively ready to rip his head off. She faced him, growling lightly under her breathe and hissing a few times in between. I thought angels were supposed to be peaceful creatures?? Why was this crazy chick able to growl and hiss??

Suzzanah seemed to be able to read my mind at that second. The second those thoughts ran through my brain, she shut her eyes and took in deep breathes. That vicious gleam in her eye seemed to have faded completely as she turned back around once more to face me.

"Um… to answer your previous question… you heard right. I'm an angel, whether or not I act like it," she mumbled sheepishly.

"believe me," Edward interjected, his glee replaced with complete seriousness, "it's one hundred percent true. She could show you her wings if you don't trust us."

I shook my head. I don't think I wanted to see a giant pair of wings rip out from her back right now. Especially if it involved blood. I hadn't been hunting for a while now…

Edward looked at me then, "Why don't we head out into the woods and get you something to …um… drink? I can explain everything there. Or, Suzzanah could come along if she would like to," he offered to us.

Suzzanah nodded her head and walked- at a faster pace than I thought possible- to the back door. The three of us set off.

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

I was almost to engrossed in doing Nessie's makeover. I was lucky she decided from a young age that she actually liked them… unlike her mother. But, even if she hadn't, I'm positive Alice and I would've found a way to give her one anyway. With those bronze ringlets, ivory flawless skin, and sparkling brown eyes, there was no way either of us would've been able to hold off on this beauty for long.

A knock at my bedroom door snapped my out of my thoughts. Who the hell would be visiting at this time of night? Maybe it was Emmett… after all, this was his bedroom too…

Reluctantly, I called out, "Come in!"

The door popped open effortlessly, revealing Bella in my archway. Her golden brown eyes held a mixture of seriousness, curiosity, and anxiety. I instantly knew- thanks to women's intuition- that she wanted to talk to me. Alone.

Thankfully, Nessie figured that out , as well. She silently and gracefully got up from her seat on my lap and left my room, mumbling some excuse about having to finish homework. I would've laughed if I wasn't for the tense atmosphere that suddenly surrounded my room. It was Saturday(1).

"So," I started off lamely, " what's up Bells?"

"Rose, I need help. Major help," she answered bluntly. I waited a few minutes for her to respond.

When it became clear she wasn't going to say anymore, I asked," With what? I can't help you if I don't know what you need help with."

"I think there is something seriously weird about Suzzanah. I need you to help me figure out what it is."

I stiffened. From day one, I'd had some extreme suspicions about that woman. There was something weird about her that I couldn't shake. However, no one seemed to share my thoughts. When I tried to explain them to Emmett, he just brushed them off as my being upset about someone replacing Esme. It made me ecstatic yet extremely disturbed that someone finally shared my suspicions.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her, one hundred percent serious.

Bella smiled, "I was hoping you would say that…"

* * *

**AN: Damn!! Bella was really OOC wasn't she??? I didn't mean for her to be that way… it just sort of happened… **

**I really thought this chapter was good… but my opinion doesn't really matter, does it?? I need you, my readers, to review this story and tell me what you liked and disliked about this story/ chapter. **

**(1) I think it is anyway. Main reason I picked that day was because its Saturday where I live…. For those of you keeping track of the story's days: could you kindly let me know what day I'm on in this thing??**

**Now, go on. That little button down there won't hurt you. It's very friendly…. **


	21. Another Decision Made

**AN: and I be back for the next chapter. **

**Okay… so this chapter will be a little weird. The first part, the new family's, will take place at the end of the second day. But the Cullen's part will take place on the beginning of the second day. I'll write the little headings at the top of each part for a reminder, but I thought I should let you all know.**

**Disclaimer: it's on my profile from now on. I'm tired of writing it out…**

_End of the Second Day_

David POV:

It was finally time to get out of the pool. I couldn't even tell you how long we spent in there, but all I knew was it was long enough to make me even start to feel cold. I was lucky we had all changed into a bathing suit's a couple of hours ago or else our clothes would be soaked and I would've been even more uncomfortable.

I climbed up the pool latter, snatched my towel from up off the edge of one of the chairs, and sat down with it wrapped around me. I heard little footsteps make their way over to where I was at. Even thought my hair was wetted down to my forehead and blocking my vision, I didn't need to see who it was. I knew just by the sound of the small feet. Cass.

"Hey, David. My towel's right here… so I'm just gonna grab it …and I'll leave you alone…" she mutter awkwardly.

"No, no. You don't have to go!! " I said quickly. For whatever reason, I wanted now more than ever to be around her.

I saw the odd looks my family were giving me and I added hastily, "I mean, if your stuff is right here, it would be kind of silly to just leave. Why not just stay here?"

We didn't say anymore after that. Cass sat there and dried off her hair while I was left to admire her in the bathing suit she was wearing. It was simple, a one piece, and purple, which brought out her violet eyes that symbolized her still aging. Even if she was only fourteen, the suit managed to show off all her curves with the way that it hugged her small body. The vision of perfection was completed with her long, blonde hair flowing down her back.

She was certainly as beautiful as they come.

Cass POV:

In most instances, a person would be a little freaked out that some one- their brother, no less- was staring at them excessively with a look of pure bliss on their face. When you think of it in human terms, you might even consider them a molester of some sort. But, me: not in the least. I was ecstatic at the sudden attention I was being paid by David. I didn't know what brought it all on, but I didn't want it to stop.

But, alas, it had to. I saw my dad in the corner of the room, beckoning me over with his hand. What did I do?? Had I done something wrong?? Did someone know Esme knew??

Obviously reading my thoughts, he shook his head but still kept signaling me over. I nodded and walked toward where he was standing.

"Hold on for a second and let me go get Esme. This concerns all three of us," dad whispered to me low enough that no one else would over hear. I nodded.

As he walked quietly over to where Esme had been standing and watching the family, I realized what this was about. The other night when I told her our secret. What else could involve all three of us?? Nothing, unless somehow we all got caught by police for being bank robbers… but the odds of the weren't very likely…

Dad walked over with Esme in tow and he motioned for me to follow him out of the room. The three of us traveled through our decorated hallway and up a set of stairs where we came up to the living room. I had a feeling I knew where we were headed and my suspicions were confirmed when we journeyed up those familiar steps to get to my room.

The second my door was opened, Dad ushered the two of us in before closing the door behind him. Esme took her place on my bed once more, I took a seat on my chair by my desk, and Dad chose to remain standing.

"Okay, so I'll be the first to ask it," I started off lamely," why exactly did you make us leave that awesome beach party??"

"because of an idea I had," he responded, " and I couldn't go through with it without your consent."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Esme asked, her tone filled with complete curiosity.

"I think that we should tell the family that you know our secret. It would be beneficial to everyone if they knew that they didn't have to hide… around you, least."

In all honesty, it wasn't a bad idea. I mean, with Esme knowing, none of us would have to pretend like we were normal around her. We could let our wings lose when it was only us in the room, we could show off speed and strength and not be bound be human limitations. Did this thing really have a down side??

Apparently, No one thought so. I even saw Esme nodding her head fondly, enjoying the option of getting closer with everyone. Dad was obviously in agreement… it was his idea to start with…

"Alright, so when do we do this?? " I questioned after a long moment of silence.

"Tomorrow night as family time ends. That's the point when the cameras leave and we actually have some peace and quiet to talk things through."

The two of us nodded.

"Can we get down to the party again?" I whined, my wanting to see David in his swim suit returning to the fullest.

"Yes, but I think it's pretty much over," was Esme's answer. I could feel my face falling.

"But," she added quickly," we can go downstairs and have some more time together."

I nodded, my hopes quickly returning. Maybe, If I was lucky, David didn't have a chance to change. We had only been up here for a total of five minutes…

"but, remember," My dad warned us," If anyone asks you what went on up here, say we were helping Cass out with a homework assignment."

We all nodded in agreement before heading back down stairs to the family. I couldn't help but wondering how interesting of a day tomorrow will bring…

_Cullen Family_

_The beginning of the second day. _

Jasper POV

Emmett and I hopped into his jeep to begin our football lessons for the second day this week. I had to admit, it was actually fun, running around with these humans and playing sports. It was something that we, as a family of vampires, never got to do often. My main concern when this all stared was the sun and if it should decide to peek out on one of our practices. Luckily, the practice was scheduled to be held indoors all week so my brother and I wouldn't have to worry about it.

The two of us rode in silence, not needing to say a word. When we finally arrived at the practice arena (which was only a few minutes later, but because we were used to moving fast, it felt like a lifetime), the two of us hopped out of the car and into the gym locker rooms. Emmet had already made some friends due to his child-like manner, and had quickly introduced me to them- something that I hadn't preferred he did due to the bloodlust. He saw them almost instantly and dragged me over with him.

"Yo!! Em!! Wassup, bro??" a lean - yet fast- guy named Anthony called out as soon as he saw us head over.

"Eh, can't complain, dude!! Life's been good!!" my brother exclaimed back.

Even though I hated the fact that I had to be associated with humans, I had to admire how well my brother blended in with this particular crowd. It seemed as if he had been hanging out with the jock group for years and it certainly was amazing how well he was able to interact with them…

Another boy, Jesse, came up to us a second later. He was also one of Emmett's pals, but looked plenty different from Anthony. For starters, he was much more muscular. Not as fast, but still plenty stronger. And, appearance wise, too. Where Anthony has brown hair, Jesse had blonde. Anthony had green eyes; Jesse had brown.

"Morning, guys! Time for another epic day of practice. You all up for it??" he asked, laughing.

A few of the other guys my brother knew came up to us but didn't say anything. Everyone was silent for the rest of the time in the locker room. However, it didn't last long. Only a few minutes later did the coach call all the players into the gym to begin practice. The human football players cheered and screamed that second, each showing off different levels of adrenaline and excitement. Actually, I couldn't just say the humans. Emmett was just as excited.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. My brother- along with these boys- could be so easily amused. But, I had to admit, as much as I hated having to do this sport, I really was glad to see Emmett involved in something he seemed to be enjoying.

The practice ended early for my brother and I due to an accident at the field. One of the players had football thrown into their face, causing a bloody nose. My control- although improved and not easily as activated as it had been- didn't stand a chance against the powerful of the delicious red liquid. I was practically seeing red and I was so ready to pounce and stop that stream. It would've tasted so good!! But, luckily for me, I had Emmett there. He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away, muttering some excuse to the coach about how blood made me sick.

After arriving home, we made sure no humans were around before taking off into the woods for my much needed hunt. I found a decent amount of deer in the woods, quickly snapping each of their necks in a little over a second and drinking them dry. The blood trickling down my throat was just what I needed at the moment.

I heard rustling in the trees next to me. Assuming it was just Emmett, I continued to drink. I stopped once I heard a cough- very feminine in sound- from that spot. I turned around to discover I was only half right. Emmett did stand there, but with Rosalie standing in front of him.

"Sup, bro!!" my curly haired brother boomed, "Enjoy your hunt?? Cause it's over now! My Rosie needs to ask you something!"

I turned my glance to my "twin" sister.

"Could you handle blood well enough to stand to two cuts coming from a humans back?" she questioned. What a weird question.

"What are you planning?" I asked, sensing her anxiety to my answer.

"Doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough. Just answer the question. Can you or can't you?"

"depends on how big the cut is. If it's fairly small or even medium sized; sure. But, if it's large, then I doubt it. Who's going to get hurt?"

"Good to know. And, again, you'll find out, I promise!! Just be patient, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer to her question, she pounced on Emmett with supernatural speed, attaching her legs around his hips- kissing every open spot on his neck and flesh that she could reach. Rose than tackled him to the ground and began to… well, I wouldn't know after that point. I left the second I heard Emmett hit the ground. It was something I didn't need to see, I'm sure.

I walked back home feeling completely replenished. Although, I couldn't help but wonder about Rosalie's strange question:_ Can you handle blood well enough to stand two cuts coming from a humans back? _what could it mean? was she planning on hurting someone? Well… that much was obvious. But was wasn't was who. Who will get hurt because of my sister? ?

**AN: so, we gots some mystery going on now!! Do you want to know what happens?? Well, all will be revealed soon!! But, you gotta review first. Cause I'm not updating till I get at least 155 of 'em!! **

**So, go on, that little button won't bite… I think… **


	22. Time to Tell and a Plan Set in Motion

**AN: and now… the moment you've all been waiting for… new chapter time! Thanks to al those that reviewed. It makes me keep writing this story because all of your comments inspire me. **

James POV

The next day was here. The day we would tell the rest of my family that Esme knew our secret. It was also the day everyone had plans. Lucas had to go to his job for the day- an engineer. Lacey and Ange were going out shopping. And David and Daniel were going out to play some soccer together. If there was one good thing about this swap- besides the fact that we got to meet a sweet vampire named Esme- was that we all had grown closer as a family.

Cass, Esme, and I had all made up some excuse so we could stay home and discuss how exactly we were going to tell the family later on tonight.

I walked into the living room and waited for the two girls to arrive. It didn't take long. About two minutes after I walked into the room, Cass came bouncing into the room with Esme straight behind her. They both took seats next to each other. I smiled. It was amazing how close the two had become in such a short amount of time.

"I'm assuming the necessity for our staying home is to discuss what's going to happen tonight. Am I right?" Esme started off.

I nodded, "This isn't a matter that should be taken lightly and just be played as we go along. We should have some sort of plan that we can follow by. And, we better do it fast because in a little while we have to head down to the play."

Cass nodded in agreement, "I say that once the cameras leave and are out of viewing range, we just tell them that Esme knows. It's not that hard although I have a feeling that Ange will be upset once we tell her so we might need to restrain her a bit," she suggested.

"Definitely. Ange will probably be the most upset of all. But, other than that do you think everyone else will be calm?" Esme asked.

I nodded, "everyone else should be. I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't. some may yell, but I don't think anyone will be violent."

"That's good. At least that's something we won't have to worry about."

I nodded and we resumed talking.

Before I knew it, a few hours had passed. The three of us had our plan together and it was time to get ready to go to rehearsal. The three of us got our things together and piled into the car to meet the family.

It was lucky that super speed allowed you to drive fast. We were already late enough for practice, if I hadn't had the ability to move as fast as I did, I knew we would've been a lot later than we turned out to be.

The three of us walked in and headed to the costumes area. We changed quickly, not wanting to keep anyone waiting any longer. Even if we were only a few minutes late, I knew that that was a while to wait when you have to wait for the all the actors and you have nothing to do until they arrive. The three of us rushed on stage.

Cass POV

As soon as play practice ended, our family all headed home for Family Time. I was lucky that they weren't to mad at us for being late to rehearsal, or else it would've been a very awkward couple of hours. Even if it was only playing some board games, can you imagine trying to play "Sorry" when you're pissed off at one of the people you're playing with?

At last, the cameras left and it was show-time… so to speak. Everyone was just about to head upstairs for the night but Dad called them all back down, saying how he had something to share that everyone should know. That information got their butts in gear. All of my siblings headed for the living room.

"Okay, Daddio, lay it on us. What do you need to share? Ange and I have some important business to take care of upstairs," Lucas said once we were all in the room.

Dad cleared his throat, "Well, as you all know, our family has as secret about itself that we tend to not share with anyone. The secret of what we really are-"

David cut him off, "Uh, Dad, Esme is still in the room!" he said at an incredibly fast speed so Esme wouldn't catch it.

"I know, and that's what we- Cass, Esme, and I- are here to tell you. Esme knows our secret. She knows our family history- the basics, anyway. She knows, children."

Everyone was stunned into silence. It remained that way for a couple moments.

Daniel was the first to snap out of it, " How? I mean, did anyone tell her? Or did she just find out on her own?"

Lacey came to next. She walked up to Esme and gave her a hug.

"Oh, who cares how she found out! The point is that she knows now! We don't have to hide anymore! Oh, welcome to our family, Esme!" she exclaimed, hugging her tighter with every word. It was a good thing vampires didn't need to breathe or else she probably would've been dead.

"I guess you are right. But, you might want to ease up. Don't crush her," Daniel scolded his love. Lacey eased up slightly.

Lucas came up behind my sister, "Hey," he complained, "don't hog her! I want a hug too!" Lacey stuck her tongue out in response.

"Are you all kidding me? We just told someone who we barely know our secret that we've hid for centuries and no one actually gives a damn? Dear God, if you weren't my family, I would massacre you! This is ridiculous! No one is concerned that she might tell someone? No one is concerned about how trustworthy she may be? You are all insane?" Ange burst out suddenly. David and Daniel each stood up in front of Esme, who was being protected some more by Lucas and Lacey. We all were ready in case she wanted to attack.

Instead, she surprised us all. She merely snarled once more and bounded upstairs to her and Lucas's room. Everyone relaxed and Lucas followed after his wife, muttering something about he needed to make sure she was okay. For the rest of the night, the remaining family members stayed in the living room and talked like a family should.

I was ecstatic at how well that went.

_Cullen Household_

Rosalie POV

I was jiggery to say the least. Tomorrow was the day. The day where Suzzanah was exposed. The day where my family would finally find out that she wasn't normal, just like Bella and I knew she wasn't.

I wasn't going to be heartless about it. I would wait until the cameras left. I knew how terrible it would be if my secret life as a vampire was suddenly captured by camera men and revealed for the whole world to see. But, the plan was foolproof and perfectly ready to go. And, I was lucky that none of my family needed to sleep. In order for it to happen, that was a key factor.

What I was going to do was fairly simple, really. Everyone in the family knew Suzzanah had to sleep. Once she was out like a light, I would call my family into her room and those in on the plan- Bella, Emmett, and myself- would push her off the bed and out of the window. If my assumption about what she was was right, then she wouldn't get hurt. Her wings would pop out of her back and save her. And, if I was wrong, than one of us would be close enough to spring down with super-speed and catch her. No one would get hurt.

How did I find out Suzzanah had wings? Simple. Recently, I found out Alice kept a diary. In it, she wrote about everything that had happened- visions and all. She kept it in her closet on to high of a shelf for a human to reach… but not to high for a vampire. I read all the latest entries from this and last week and _bingo_. I found out all about Suzzanah. Alice really should keep that thing more protected.

But, going back to my plan, it would be tough to keep it a secret. After all, not only was the mind reader on Suzzanah's side, but so was the physic. So, I now had to keep changing my decisions so Alice wouldn't suspect anything, but I had to also make sure my thoughts were clean, too. Not exactly an easy thing to do 24/7. But, I was fortunate I only had to do it for one day.

My mind was fluttering a mile a minute. I was upset that it couldn't be done today, but since Alice just found out the secret, the three of them would undoubtedly be on guard to make sure it was protected. And, since they each had special powers that allowed them to defend it more diligently, I wouldn't doubt that Edward would be reading minds thoroughly and the physic pixie would be checking her visions every three seconds.

I heard the clock chime and checked what time it was. Damn. I had to get going to my class!

But, my thoughts were still all bout tomorrow and what it would bring.

**AN: what did you think? I'm such an evil person, leaving you at another cliffy. Two updates in a row. I'm on a roll :P**

**Please review, that little button doesn't bite. It isn't a vampire…**


	23. Surprises

**AN: Again, I would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! **

**And, just as a hint, there will be romance in this chapter! YEAH!**

Ange POV

It took all the reassurances in the world for me to believe that Esme knowing about us was a good idea. Even if she was a mythical creature, what right did she have to know? Lucas, my dear husband, desperately tried to tell me how much this would benefit our family. How everyone seemed to be in agreement on this topic except for me. He went without results for most of the night, until I finally decided at about five in the morning that everyone _was_ happy, so I should just suck it up and deal.

I was lucky that today was my day to take up a dream job. I needed to get out of the house for a while and just… think. Yesterday had been a lot to take in and I needed a break from the family I loved so dearly. To bad I would have to spend my day as a sports trainer- more stress from humans was not what I needed right now.

I hoped into the car after one last reminder from Esme- not like I would need it, but she had to keep up appearances. Cass walked up in front of my car before I got a chance to pull out.

"You're not mad at me or Esme or Dad, are you Angie?" she questioned, a cute little puppy dog face forming on her young features.

I hesitated. In truth, I was kind of pissed about what the three of them had done. But, who could stay mad at my little sister. Or any of them, for that matter. All three of them were good, pure souls.

I shook my head, "Of course I'm not, Cassie-girl. Don't worry. But, you need to move or else Esme will be mad at _me_ for not getting to my job on time."

She laughed, and with a quick "I'm glad," she was out of my way. I smiled as I drove down the road.

At last, I finally arrived at the place that I would be spending most of my day at. It was fairly a long way from town, so it even took me a while to get there. Not like I could really complain. The drive really helped clear my mind out a bit.

The arena was fairly large, with at least three stories of training, exercise, and everything sports related along with a gymnasium and an out door field. I could hear the sounds of people kicking soccer balls and basket balls being dribbled from out here. One could only imagine what lay on the inside. I hurriedly scrabbled out of my car and into the building. This was going to be my kind of place, I could just tell.

David POV

Ange arrived to play practice directly on time. I laughed. She may be stubborn, but she was undoubtedly the most punctual of us all. There was no way she would be caught dead being late anywhere. Obviously peeping in on my thoughts- she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same thing. She smirked and turned around to get working on props.

I heard the directors calling for all actors to get onto the stage. I quickly finished changing into my costume and headed out to where I was needed. As soon as I came into everyone's view, the director announced that we would be rehearsing the scene with Cinderella and the Prince's first kiss. I sighed when he said that no kissing was necessary.

Everyone in the scene- which was the last one next to the wedding- gathered up on stage, a spotlight shining on my sister and I. Cass put her small hand into mine as the Prince found out who Cinderella really was and proclaimed his love for her. A small spark of electricity ran through my body at her touch. Everyone said their lines perfectly and acted out their parts extremely well.

At last, the time for the kiss arrived. The two of us were only supposed to fake kiss by leaning in close and hugging each other. The main purpose of that was to show that we knew when our cue was and that we knew what it was we were doing. But, something came over me the second I bent in to close to Cass. Instead of hugging her, I bent her chin up and kissed her.

Pure, complete bliss erupted in my mind. There was nothing more peaceful, calming, or serene that I could've imagined that took place in those couple of seconds. It was my own, personal heaven. Sadly, it had to end. I may've not needed to breathe, but Cass, since she wasn't fully grown, still did.

I reluctantly released her. I could see everyone- especially my family- look at me with shock. But my main concern was this young girl in front of me. What was she going to think?

_Cullen Household_

Bella POV

I was jumpy. I couldn't help it. I mean, today was the day Rose, Emmett, and I would carry out our plan to reveal Suzzanah. Well, I guess you couldn't call it our plan since everything was thought up by Rose, but we still all had a part in it. I wasn't particularly thrilled with what she had come up with, but if there was a chance it would get my Edward back, I was willing to got through with it.

The three of us- Rose, Emmett, and I- were sitting in the kitchen, going over last minute details for later tonight. Both of them had told me al least twenty times to settle down, but I couldn't help it. I was far to nervous and anxious. Now I know how Alice feels on a daily basis.

We had decided that instead of pushing anyone out the window, we would move her down the stairs. That way, no one would get seriously injured, our family wouldn't have a broken window for rare sunny days to reveal us, and no snoopy neighbors or by passers would be keyed into Suzzanah's secret.

After a few more changes and being given out our parts, the three of us dispersed. If I could've gone to sleep, I would've just to pass the time. But, unfortunately, I had to wait for another couple hours until this thing would actually take place.

Finally, the time came. The cameras had packed up for the night and had headed out. Suzzanah had just fallen asleep upstairs about half an hour ago. I suddenly felt much more anxious than before. It was really going to happen. I had to lower my emotions quickly as soon as I remembered Jasper. I couldn't have him getting suspicious and telling Alice anything.

Rosalie, Emmett, and I headed up to Suzzanah's room after another thirty minutes had passed. We had all wanted to make sure she was actually asleep and not just resting. The three of us made sure we were as quiet as vampirically possible. If we woke her up… well, let's just say that I doubt something good would happen.

After a few minutes that seemed to stretch into hours, we arrived at her door. Rose carefully opened it, looking just as nervous as Emmett and I. We all crept in silently. The first thing I saw was a small lump under the covers of the bed, its breathing soft and light. Good.

Rose put a finger to her lips and led us all forward. She lifted up Suzzanah's left arm and a bit of her back and signaled me over to get the other side. Emmett was in charge of grabbing her feet and lower body- something he wasn't necessarily thrilled with. I had to remind myself several times as we carried the petite woman that all of this was for Edward, my Edward. I needed someway to get him back and this seemed like my only option.

As soon as we reached the stairs, my nerves began to act up much more than before. If my heart was still beating, I'm sure it would've been bursting out of my chest.

Right as we let go of Suzzanah, sending her tumbling down the long stair way- I had my eyes closed for this- I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Hey, everyone!" she called a second later, "get over here! Now! There is something you all need to see!"

At that moment, the scent of blood started to fill my nose, only this time it had a much sweeter tint to it. It was as if someone had taken a mint and sprinkled it over the red liquid. It was divine. I had trouble not launching right there and drinking whatever it was that was bleeding.

I opened up my eyes to be greeted with one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen. It was Suzzanah, on the stairs, with wings sticking out of her back, blood lightly dripped down the two of them. My eyes went wide. How could Rosalie have guessed that _this _was the big secret?

I looked around at the faces of my family that had now appeared around the stairs. Everyone had a look of shock and/or amazement on their faces. Minus Edward and Alice. Did Alice know about Suzzanah, too? Or had she seen a vision of this happening? Dear God, this event was giving more questions than it was answering.

Suzzanah POV

I really wish I could explain what the hell had just happened. But, I really didn't have a clue, myself. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the room that I was going to be staying in for only a few more days. Then, I felt myself falling. Out o instinct, my wings popped out- although because I didn't summon them, they left small cuts in my back from being forced out- to save me from any physical harm.

Only, after a moment of seeing where I was at, I realized that that wouldn't have necessarily been the case. I was just rolling down a set of stairs. That would never have caused me any type of damage- physical or otherwise.

It was then that I heard the startled gasps behind me. My heart- which, even though it was dead, still found a way to beat- was fluttering into extremes. I whipped my head around and was met with the startled faces of the Cullen family (of course, Edward and Alice were excluded).

Edward, being the first to know about everything, was easily able to overcome the shock of this. He walked over to me, and gripped my arm that was floating in the air, and pulled me down. I could've easily stopped him, but I figured since I was way to shocked to even move, there was no way I was going to be able to pull myself down on my own. Alice came over the next second and tugged on the opposite side.

I looked at the two of them, and then back at the family.

"Um… I think we ought to have a meeting," Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and filed after him.

Oh boy, was this going to be fun.

**AN: Well… what did you think? Let me know in a review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I finally figured out what day I'm on for the swap! YES! Fifth day. Two more chapters until the swap is over, then a chapter about the families getting together (possibly), and possibly an epilogue…. So, maybe two to four more chapters left until I am finished…**

**Any who, a great big thanks, as always, goes to my wonderfully fabulous reviewers! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be as far as it is today (not sure if that made any sense, but still…)**

**Now, on with the next update.**

Esme POV

I headed up the stairs into the long, ornate hallway to get to Lacey and Daniel's room. Today was Lacey's day to go to her work, and since she hadn't been registered as a legal driver, I was going to take her there. I can't say that it was a burden that was whisked upon me when no one was around. After all, she was and had been one of the nicest people since I had arrived.

I quickly looked around to make sure no cameras were insight. Once I was positive there were no watchers, I used my super-natural speed to zip down the long hallway to their room. I think I had saved a total of eight minutes by doing that- it was long, after all.

I knocked on the wooden door that appeared in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

I heard a mumbled, "Yep," before the door was opened up and the black haired beauty stood in the door way. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and her jeans were ripped- she was undoubtedly a casual dresser- but she still managed to look amazing. Lacey grabbed her handbag from off the floor and the two of us walked back downstairs.

As soon as we were opened the front door, Daniel was waiting for the two of us. He bent down to give his love a peck on the lips and made way for the two of us to leave right after. I'm sure he felt bad that he couldn't drive her today, but it was his turn to stall the cameras along with his brothers… well, Lucas, anyway. David was still plenty upset about what he had did yesterday.

The two of us walked into the garage and took the car that Lacey had said she'd gotten for when she could drive. I wasn't a car genius like Rosalie or Emmett and even Jasper was, but I did know that it was a fast model- if I was right, it was a newer version of the Aston Martin Edward kept at home. I climbed into the drivers seat, admiring the comfortable seats along with the stylish designer of the interior. Lacey hopped right next to me.

"Alright!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Question time! I don't know about you, but I've been_ dying _-figuratively, of course- to ask some stuff about vampires!"

I laughed, "Okay. Ask away. I'll answer as best as I'm able to."

"Well… first off: What's it like dealing with blood lust? And how long till you can keep it under control? Oh, oh: How do you last on animal blood? How's the newborn year? How do you handle that extreme blood craving?"

The questions went on and on but somehow I was able to answer each and everyone of them. At last, it was my turn to ask. I knew enough about angels to not have any questions on the subject of their lives. Instead, my question was more based upon daily observations and something that was in the manual that I remembered.

"Why do you always seem to wear those boots of yours?" I asked, hoping not to sound rude.

Lacey's smile slowly turned into a frown, "Well, you do know that Daniel and I where engaged rather quickly, right?" I nodded and she continued, "My dad didn't exactly approve of the sudden courtship. I'm sure my little sister didn't mention that my father ran a barn. When he found out about Daniel, something must've snapped. He went out in the barn, asking me to follow him. Of course, I did, since it was my dad and I didn't expect him to hurt me. He got out one of his axes and started to chop off my toes. He got to everyone on my right foot and about two on my left before Daniel came along and stopped him. When I changed, the limbs grew back a little, but not enough to look like real toes.

"That's mainly why I wear them. To help cover up the messed up feet that I have now," The happy face was back on right after that sentence, "That, and the fact remains that they're _very _comfortable. When these thins were first invented, I practically ran to the shoe stores to get them. Flats and heels didn't work as well for me as these babies turned out to."

The rest of the ride was silent. Lacey seemed happy enough in the quiet, but I on the other hand was in complete shock. How could someone do such a thing? And to their own daughter none the less? I can understand not being happy about a sudden engagement- Bella's father certainly wasn't- but to start attacking them is…. Is inhumane!

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I had to stop the car until Lacey told me so. I pulled over to the curb outside the building and let her out. What an interesting ride this had turned out to be.

David POV

The rehearsal had started a little over an hour ago. Since the actual play was only three days away, the stage crew was in a rush. The actors weren't needed until this moment- the one I had been dreading. Right after I had kissed Cass, she had walked right off the stage and left. She hasn't spoken a word to me since.

Esme- who had arrived with my sister moments before-, James, Cass, and I all headed back into the dressing area. Esme and my father each had separate rooms to go to do to the fact that their costumes were together as king and queen. Cass and I had to stay together as well, do to being the Prince and Cinderella.

The two of us got dressed fairy quickly (we did have super speed, after all), and I was just about to leave the dressing room before she stopped me. I gave Cass a confused look.

"I'm doing something that I should've done yesterday," was all she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me on the lips. The fireworks were back just as they were yesterday. I was wrapped up in an extreme feeling of peace and serenity.

And, also like yesterday and every other moment of the day, Cass had to breathe. I reluctantly broke apart from her pink, smooth lips, reminding myself the whole time that the only reason I had to was because it was for her own good. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have moved.

I held her tightly in my arms for a while. I wasn't sure for how long , but I didn't care. It was so calming and tranquil that I just wanted to stay in that stop for the eternity I was going to live.

Like always, something had to interrupt us. Only this time, it was someone. Esme and James were knocking impatiently at our dressing room door, yelling at us to get our asses out there (that one was mostly James). I broke apart from the small girl and smiled down at her. Cass rewarded me with one of her beautiful grins.

"I guess we better head out there," I said lamely. She giggled and nodded. The two of us walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

_Cullen Household_

Carlisle POV

What else was there to do but stare in amazement at the woman in front of me? Seeing wings pop out of someone's back wasn't something you saw everyday… and I was a vampire for Lord's sake! Suzzanah was always beautiful, but the purple, overgrown pillows and the mystic aura that surrounded her seemed to make her even more so.

"Um, I guess I should explain things, " she said meekly. We all nodded, "Well, then why don't we head down stairs, to the dining room. It's a big enough place for all of us."

Edward and Alice led the way there, followed by Suzzanah, Nessie, and Jacob. Emmett, Jasper and I trailed after them leaving a stunned Bella and a proud looking Rosalie to catch up to us all.

We each took our normal seats at the table, My being at the front, Edward next to me with Bella, Nessie and Jacob right behind him. Alice sat opposite of Edward with Jasper holding her tiny hands tightly. Emmett and Rosalie sat right next to them with Suzzanah at Esme's normal seat.

A hole started to tear in my dead heart. Esme. My love. She would be home in a matter of days. It hurt so much to see someone other than her beautiful face looking at me from the other end of the table. How I longed to see her and how much more it bothered me to know that I was so close, yet so far.

Rosalie's voice brought me back to the present situation, "Can I be the first one to ask what the hell is going on here?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know what there is to explain, Rose. It's obvious what she is! Suzzanah is clearly an angel. Have you seen the wings?" Edward replied sarcastically. Bella touched his hand that was balled up into a fist on his knee and, for the first time in nearly a week, he look down at her and smiled warmly.

I turned to face the proclaimed angel, "Is it true? Are what they saying true?" I asked her lightly, not wanting to pressure her into confessing.

Suzzanah sighed, "how can I deny it? You see these giant things sticking out of my back! What could be an explanation for that? I am an angel, there is no other way to put it."

I nodded understandingly, but still spoke, "Are you from heaven like all the myths claim? I know from first hand experience that not all of them are true." As soon as she nodded, I added, "Then there's one thing I've been dying to know for ages. Do vampires have souls?" I looked directly at Edward as I spoke. He visibly tensed.

"Yes. They do. So many think they vampires are soulless, but its not true. Their's are just much more guarded than others. Many vampires, once they have been killed, come up to heaven and get to rest eternally because they are sorry for hurting others. Those that are truly cold blooded get to rot."

I smiled at my son, victorious with this battle after so many years felt amazing. He didn't even make eye contact. All he did was stare in shock at the woman proclaiming this stuff. It _was _pretty amazing. But, I was ecstatic to know that my family would have a place in eternal resting and that we wouldn't wander the Earth aimlessly after we died. It was a comforting, warm feeling.

The hours of the night were spent discussing things about our new knowledge. The majority of it was spent by my family and I asking various questions about angels. Before I knew it, it was dawn and the camera crew was pulling into our driveway. We instantly stopped discussion after that.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Suzzanah chirped from the table once the humans were in view. We all groaned under our breathe, ton low for them to hear, but loud enough for her to. She chuckled slightly.

I knew, somehow I knew, that even after all this had happened, she would forever leave an imprint on the souls that I now knew we had.

**AN: Well… the family knows! Yeah! But, what did you think of the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad/? Somewhere in between? Send me a review to let me know! **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Time for the next update. But, before I write this, I just want to say one thing. I'm very upset about the amount of reviews I've been getting lately. For a while now, I've hardly gotten one review for the chapters I've been updating. I don't want to delete this story and/or stop it seeing as it's so close to the end of it, but, seeing as how no one seems to be reading it now, if I don't get more reviews, I won't hesitate to do just that. I'm sorry for those of you that actually are reading this, but I would like to know that people do read this. So, if you all could start reviewing my story, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**By the way, this chapter may be short because there's nothing important that really goes on here. It's the last day before the wives go home and therefore no action can really start. **

Cass POV

I sat in Esme's car, awaiting to get to the play rehearsal. I was going to get one of those job thingies, too, but apparently fourteen years old is to young to be able to have one- even if it was only for a day. So, instead of getting to try out a life as a fashion consultant, I had to stay home and watch my brothers fight practically to the death.

Unlike normal, today I was actually excited to get to the theatre. It meant more time with David. After our kissing incident(s), the two of us were inseparable. I wasn't all entirely sure how we had become that way, seeing as most people- human or not- would be kind of embarrassed and awkward around each other after they both randomly kissed, but it seemed as if that wasn't going to happen with us. It took a whole hell of a lot of convincing to even get us to ride in separate cars.

After a few minutes, we pulled into the building that now felt like a second home to me. It was insane, how much time has been spent here in this auditorium when beforehand we never cast it a second glance.

The two of us piled out of the car, followed by the rest of my family. The second I saw David get out of his along with Daniel, Lucas, and my Dad, I ran up to him and gripped his hand tightly in mine. My blonde haired love smiled down at me with what I considered a loving look.

"God, Cass, you two were only gone for a couple minutes! You would think it was possible for you guys to be able to live that long without dying from not seeing eachother," Lucas teased, sticking out his tongue at us. Ironically enough, that was when Ange decided to come up to him and wrap her arms tightly around him. Lucas nuzzled her neck.

"God, Lucas, you two were only gone for a couple of minutes! You would think it was possible for you guys to be able to live that long without dying from not seeing each other," I mocked back to him in my high soprano voice. He just glared at me. Just to tick him off, I walked up to where he was at and started poking him rapidly, giggling insanely at his pissed off expression.

Dad chuckled and shook his head while walking into the building. Esme followed behind him, laughing like mad at Lucas's annoyed face. All six of us kids followed behind them, with me still poking my big brother and everyone else- including Ange, to Lucas's dismay- were laughing their asses off.

This was going to be a fun day, I could just tell.

**OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-OO-**

_Cullen Household_

Alice POV

It was hard to believe that after all that happened during these two weeks- the fact that it was such a short time span was amazing in itself- it was almost over. Everything would be returning back to normal within a matter of twenty-four hours… or, at least as normal as things could get for a family of both vampires and angels. Although, however much things return to our everyday lives, I doubt either of our families would forget this experience. And that wasn't just based upon that we had perfect memory.

It was just incredible at how much was able to happen in just the short amount of time of two weeks. I remember back when we originally met Suzzanah. Everyone in the family, despite the slight suspicion from Rosalie, had believed that she was completely and one hundred percent human. Looking back on it now, those thoughts just seemed like a distant memory. Especially after what had happened yesterday night.

But, not matter how many bad events occurred in the process of the Wife Swap event, there were undoubtedly some good ones too. Our family had made a new alliance with Suzzanah and her family. If we Cullen's were ever in need of some backup, there was now no further question that the family we had just met would come to our aid.

Carlisle and Suzzanah- along with Suzzanah's husband and Esme (who we all said hi too), who had communicated with them via cell phone- had talked about it all last night in Carlisle's study (us kids eavesdropped a good couple times, too). Even though we hadn't met the whole family, the eight of them would be ready to help if we ever needed it. It was vice versa for us, too. We would be beyond willing to help with them. In fact, while the four of them were discussing, it somehow drifted to setting up plans for a get together to watch our episode premiere. To say everyone in my family was excited to meet the mysterious Soulem angels was an understatement.

That was also the point in time where all of us found out about every family knowing each other's secret. Out of all, I think Rosalie was the most upset that Esme knew about the whole angel thing before her. And it didn't make her an happier when she found out that the Soulem's knew our secret, as well. Once everything was over with, she left the room in one of her fits.

Edward and Bella were back to their normal, lovey-dovey selves. Because of what had happened last night- with Suzzanah revealing her secret- the two of them spent the rest of the night talking in their bedroom. What it came down to was Edward apologizing for making Bella upset, and that he was just under all the stress of keeping a secret of the entire family which was whisked upon him unexpectedly to begin with. Bella said that he now understood how she felt when she was a human back thirty years ago. That alone was enough to bring them to bond. How they managed to do it so easily, I'll never understand.

Like I said before, despite all the troubles this thing had given us, it was pretty good experience. I was only in awe at how fast it went and how that in such a short amount of time, we would be saying goodbye to a woman that I now considered my family.

**AN: that's the end of that chapter. Like I said, it wasn't necessarily an action chapter. But, thins are starting to wind down, so there isn't much of that I can put in at this point. I still hope it was a good chapter, though. So, please tell me what you think of it in a review :~) **

**On another note, I know one of the rule changes was the Cullen's would take place in an art show. I'm not going to portray that now, obviously, but instead it will more-than-likely be in the next or final chapter when the families get together along with the play. But, it may not be there, just like the play, so don't be to surprised if it's not… **


	26. Table Meeting

**AN: thanks as always to my reviewers! you have no idea how much each little review means to me :~) **

Esme POV

I couldn't believe today was the day that I was leaving. It felt as if it was only yesterday that I had arrived. I knew for a fact that I would miss everyone here- most of all, Cass. But, on the plus side, I would get to see my Carlisle again. Just thinking about seeing his wonderful face, feeling his arms wrapped around me, sent butterflies into my stomach. Scary thing was, I didn't know that was possible for a vampire to feel…

I hurriedly packed my things, hoping to save time to be with the family that I had come to love before I left. If I had limited time left here- it was able to be measured in minutes- I wanted to make the most of it. I was lucky the cameras left a few moments ago, because I started to use vampire speed to get everything done. My stuff was together and ready to go within a matter of seconds. I quickly walked out of the room I had been staying in for the past two weeks and headed down the stairs, all my things in hand.

Cass was the one that first saw me downstairs. She ran up to where I was at and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Esme. You being here with me was… out of this world. I never knew I could love someone like I do you! You're like a second mom to me! You have to keep in touch, okay? You just have to!" she exclaimed, crying slightly into my shoulder. I hugged her tightly to me. I knew if I could cry, waterworks would be taking place at this very moment.

"I'll miss you, too, Cass. I already feel like you're one of my daughters. I promise I'll keep in touch with you. I swear it," I replied honestly and reluctantly letting her go to say my goodbyes to the other family members.

Lucas came up next. He had to bend down to even attempt to hug me, "She's right. You just being here was… insane. But a good kind of insane. It'll be weird not having you around."

I didn't get to say anything more to him, because someone else chose to hug me tightly from behind.

"Oh, it was so good to get to know you, Esme, " the mystery person that I now saw was Lacey said, "You were tons of fun to be around and I had such a good time with you here! You gotta come visit us over the years!"

Ange was next, "Um, look, I know that I haven't been the friendliest person here… or the most welcoming for that matter. But, I just wanted to say that it was pretty neat having you around and I wont forget about you anytime soon. So, um, I'm looking forward to seeing you again in a few weeks, when our episode premieres and everything." She bent down to hug me, too, and it was nice albeit a little tense.

Both Daniel and David- unsurprisingly- didn't say anything. Instead they chose to do what the others did and just give out hugs. James came in at that moment, announcing that it was time for the two of us to leave. With one last goodbye to everyone, I was off to the limo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Cullen Household_

Suzzanah POV

It was amazing, how fast time was able to pass. I had been around for hundreds of years, and none of them passed as quickly as these two weeks. I was getting ready to say goodbye to everyone when it felt like I was just getting to know them. I really wished I could stick around a tad bit longer, but at the same time I did desperately miss my family and my husband. I don't think I could last much longer without them, despite whether or not I wanted to.

I was waiting in the living room for both my and Carlisle's ride to the table meeting and for my goodbyes. It gave me sometime to just think about everything that had happened in the past fourteen days. Not only did I meet a family of supernatural creatures- something I never, in my after-life, expected- but I also wound up telling my family's and my own secret that had been well kept for countless centuries. It was a surreal experience, but a good one nonetheless seeing as I came to befriend nearly everyone in the Cullen family- minus, of course, Rosalie, who still had harsh feelings for me… but I think she softened up just a bit over the short period of time.

I didn't wait much longer. Before I knew it, everyone was at the foot of the stairs. Bella was in the front, therefore coming up to me first.

"I really did enjoy having you here," she said, hugging me, "You were so much fun to have around. I hope there are no hard feelings about yesterday night or anything. I just really want my Edward back…" she trailed off, letting go.

I smiled up at her, "No hard feelings whatsoever. I'll miss you very much. But, I'll be seeing you soon when our episode premieres."

She smiled and stepped out of the way for Alice, who was now looking impatient for her turn. As soon as she was in the clear, she ran up to me, squeezing me in such a hold that I couldn't even attempt to hug her back.

"I'll miss you so much! Oh, are you sure you have to go? I could get you to stay another week or something! I could arrange it if you want!" She exclaimed, her hold loosening a little bit. But, apparently not enough because the next thing I knew, Emmett had come over to us both and wrapped the two of us in a giant bear hug. I was lucky I had supernatural strength, or else I probably would've been dead from how hard it was.

Both Edward and Jasper hugged me without a word. Edward because he had nothing to say, just that he was going to miss me- it was right then that I appreciated being able to be a telepath, or else I never would've know that- and Jasper because he was still getting used to being around someone with such sweet blood. Rosalie, like I expected, didn't do anything. She just stood there in the corner watching everyone say their goodbyes. At first, I was hoping she was saving hers for last, but when Carlisle announced it was time to go and she still hadn't done anything, I knew it was never going to happen.

After two weeks, both Carlisle and I filed into the limo, off to see our soul mates for the first time in two weeks.

_Table meeting_

James POV

After about twenty minutes, the limo we were in came to a halt. Another one was also pulled up in front of us and I could distinctly make out my wife in the back seat. A smile grew on my face. She was s beautiful, if not more so, as I remembered. I couldn't stand it a moment later and got out of the car. Suzzanah did the same and we ran as fast as we could in front of humans to embrace. She felt so right in my arms. I missed that feeling all to much.

The two of us kissed. It was like nothing that I'd ever experienced from her before. It was so sweet and filled with longing I couldn't express in words. I returned it happily. The past two weeks took a toll on both of us, apparently. Unfortunately for us, we had to break apart due to the cameras watching out every move. I smiled down at my wife, wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her inside to where the meeting was to be held.

**0-x0x-x0-x0x-0x-x0-x0x-0x-x0-x0x-0x-0x-x0-x0x-0x-x0-**

Carlisle POV

I could see her. My Esme all the way in the other car in front of us. Seeing her and her caramel hair, her beautiful face, in such close proximity made it so difficult to not rip off the door to this car to run over to her. When I saw Suzzanah hop out, I quickly followed behind, knowing that I could actually see my wife again.

Esme had the same idea. The two of us practically collided into each other while running to meet up. I caught her in my arms and gave her a kiss on the lips, making sure to muster into it as much love as possible. She returned it whole-heartedly. We broke apart to soon, but it was merely because of the human camera crew. I sighed lightly before gripping her hand in mine and walking behind James and Suzzanah to the meeting room.

****

_Table meeting room_

Esme POV

I was ecstatic that I finally got to meet the woman that I had switched places with. Suzzanah, to say the least, was beautiful. She has pale blonde hair that reached down her back and waved up toward the ends. Her bright, exuberant turquoise eyes and full, pink lips stood out on her white skin.

I didn't want to stare to long, so I took my seat next to Carlisle- it felt so good to be this close to him once more- at the table. James started off the conversation.

"I have to admit, when I first heard Esme was going to spend time with us, I was a bit nervous. I didn't know what this woman would bring into our home. But, I was definitely impressed. She followed our rules very well, along with the fact that she made wonderful rule changes that helped bring our family together," he stated warmly. I smiled up at him. It felt good to know that I was so appreciated.

"I can sympathize, "Carlisle said next, gripping my hand tightly in his under the table, "When Suzzanah came over for the first time, I was worried. I'll be honest and say that because she was so pale, I could've sworn she was a vampire," he joked. All four of us burst out into laughter at the inside joke, "and, I was also a bit worried when I heard the way she spoke. It was very… snappy, to say the least. But, when it came to the kids, she was all up and ready to help them by any means. It was great." Suzzanah smiled at Carlisle, too.

"You know, "James said again, "Esme made us join a play."

"She did?" Suzzanah had a look on her face that was somewhere between amused and bewildered.

"Oh, yes she did. The boys were complaining all night after that one. It was enough to drive you nuts! But, the best rule I thought she made for us was to spend some family time together every night. It really did help bring everyone together. It made me also realize how much everyone goes off to do their own thing. The only thing we did together, it seemed, was dinner and it felt nice to have that time together."

She nodded, "I understand that. We don't spend a lot of time together. I never really noticed until now. But, Esme, Carlisle, your family was so bonded together that it was amazing. I loved the closeness everyone shared and it made me wish that we had that in my house, too."

I smiled at her, "Thank you very much. But, in all honesty, I valued your family's independence. I love my family very much, but sometimes it can be suffocating. So, it was nice to experience that kind of change."

The four of us continued talking for a while. I think it was at least two hours before we were done. In the end, it was discovered how much positive influence both families had gained from the Swap. It was wonderful, really. And I loved meeting Suzzanah.

Now, all four of us were outside, getting ready to return home. I hugged James tightly, not believing that this would be the last time I see him in a matter of weeks. He smiled at me.

"it was wonderful meeting you, Esme. I hope that sometime in the near future," The cameras didn't know about the set date," we can all meet up again." I smiled and nodded. I almost let out a little giggle at how close the meeting would be.

I hugged Suzzanah next, "It was just as wonderful to meet you, Suzzanah. I agree with your husband- I hope we meet up soon. You seem like a lovely woman and I wouldn't doubt that you brought good things to our home."

She smiled up at me, "I enjoyed meeting you, too. It was a wonderful experience for me, and I think you're just as amazing. I hope I achieve your high expectations of what I brought your home."

Carlisle and James had been speaking while the two of us were, but I didn't make out a word of what they were saying. Now, my husband was shaking the pale haired woman's hand.

"Your weeks with us were marvelous. I wish you nothing but joy and good luck through out both of your lives along with your children's. Please, feel free to continue talking with us throughout the years."

James laughed, "I don't think that will be much of a problem. I have no doubt that all of us will stay close."

With our final goodbyes, the four of us parted and headed back to our homes.

**AN: sooooo…. What did you think? I have to admit, I'm not to confident of this one just because I had frequent writers block while writing it. But, please review. **


	27. Afterwards

**AN: Last chapter, peoples. I have to say, this story was fun to write, despite how many frequent times I got writers block. I'm going to miss writing it and it's hard to believe that it's already over. **

**Moving on, on with the story.**

_A Few Weeks Later_

Cass POV

I could hardly contain any of my excitement. In just mere minutes, Esme along with her entire family would be here. I missed her so much. Much more than I thought was possible. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic that I had my mom back with me, but Esme had grown to be a second mother to me. She had helped me out so much in those two weeks that it gradually drew me closer to her.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me slightly off the floor. A kiss was planted at the base of my neck seconds later. I smiled up at my captor, also known as David. He smiled back down at me.

"Their car is a few miles away. They should be here soon," he whispered in my ear.

How much do I wish I had the fully developed senses that my family were gifted with. From what my mom had said, it would take until I was at least seventeen until they were completely developed. Great. I had to wait three more years. Moments later, after my entire family had undoubtedly already heard it, the sounds of three cars driving filled my ears.

It wasn't long after that that you could hear them, pull into our driveway, and then car doors slamming shut. I rushed out of David's arms to the doors, running full speed over there. He raced to catch up with me, which was pretty impressive seeing as he could beat me in a race any day. I

I hurriedly threw open the door, excited at who I knew would be waiting on the other side. Esme stood there right in front of me. I smiled brightly before hugging her tightly. I didn't let go until I saw the people- or, should I say, vampires- standing behind her. I hurriedly let go, blushing profusely. The fair-haired woman in front of me that I loved so dearly laughed at my reaction.

"I take it someone's missed ya, mom," one of the said- he had dark, curly hair and muscles that could put even the biggest body builder to shame. He looked at me then and smiled brightly, revealing large dimples. " I'm Emmett. And you are… "

I shook his hand, "Cass. Come on in and let me get everyone else."

Emmett smiled brightly and followed the rest of the family into the house, leaving David alone to deal with the Cullens. I dashed off into the kitchen, practically running into Lucas as I did so.

"Hold it there, short stuff. I already got them for you."

Sure enough, standing behind him was everyone in my family. I smiled before walking back into the living room, where I was greeted by the other family. The blonde haired man that had been holding Esme's hand- her mate, I presumed- stood up and walked over to my Dad.

"James, wonderful to see you again," he greeted happily.

Dad smiled, "And same to you, Carlisle. Care to introduce us to your lovely family?"

The man now named Carlisle smiled back, "I'd be glad to." He turned to the vampires behind him.

"This," he said, pointing to a lanky, bronze-haired man ," is Edward, his wife Bella," He motioned to a milky brunette haired girl, with beautiful face and figure," And their daughter Nessie and her mate Jacob, " The girl was insanely beautiful, with bronze ringlets, chocolate brown eyes that could melt anyone and long, tan, legs. The boy was muscular to the extreme, nearly putting Emmett to shame. His tanned skin made it seem as if he spent all hours of the day in the sun and his long, dark locks looked silky to the touch.

"Over there is Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle introduced next. Rosalie was …WOW. There were no other words. Easily one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. She had long, wavy blonde locks that fit her oval face perfectly. Red lips and bright gold eyes stood out in contrast with her pale skin. Curves took shape on her that I didn't know it was possible to have. Emmett stood there, dimples, muscles and all, with his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"And lastly, Alice and Jasper." Alice was completely opposite to Rosalie. She had inky, jet black hair that was cropped short into spikes. Her golden eyes were framed by long lashes and thin lips took place under them. She was curvy, too, but instead of tall and statuesque, she was short and pixie like- she was cute in all sense of the word. Jasper had the same blonde hair that Rosalie had, along with the same tall form. Alice seemed to only come up to his chest, if that. He wasn't necessarily muscular like Emmett, but he wasn't lean like Edward, either. He was in between, and handsome at that.

My family and I did our introductions once the Cullens were finished. After that was done, everyone went their own separate ways, talking with people I guess they felt they would get along with. I sat on the couch with Nessie and Alice, who were talking about the latest Vogue magazine… which I so happened to have read. We spent the time waiting for our show to premiere talking about fashion.

****

After about two hours or so, the TV show that was one ended and the "Wife Swap" logo appeared. Alice, Nessie, and I, who were still sitting together after all that time, hurriedly called everyone over. They were all by the TV in less than a second. David, Jasper, and Jacob had lifted each of us girls already on the couch onto their laps. Emmett and Rosalie took one of the love seats. Ange and Lucas took the other. Bella and Edward took the third one. Daniel and Lacey took the end seat of the couch, holding hands. Both sets of 'parents' sat on the floor.

The narrator's voice filled the room, "Each week, from America, two families are chosen. This week, the Cullen family from Michigan. Dad Carlisle and Mom Esme have eight kids and adopted them all. They are a close knit family, even sacrificing sports and after school activities for family time. Mom Esme completely devotes her life to her kids, even quitting her job to spend more time with them-"

"What? Why would they lie like that? I never had a job," Esme muttered the second they brought it up. We each nodded absentmindedly, anxious to hear what would be said next.

The narrator continued to speak, "Both parents are so concerned about being friendly with their kids that they let all of them run freely around the house, having no rules or boundaries."

Emmett spoke next, "Like hell that's true. If we had no rules, then each of us would've gone and drank all the camera men dry!"

Each of us shushed him to hear what was being said next. "And the Soulem family for Arkansas. Mom Suzzanah and Dad James don't feel time together is important. They feel children need to grow up to be independent and able to do things on their own. In fact, they're so obsessed with keeping their children independent, that they only spend about an hour a day together at dinner-"

"We're not that obsessed with being independent! It's just that no one _wants _to spend time together! Gosh, if they're gonna put it on TV, they should at least get it right!" Mom exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

The narrator continued, "The parents also let the children do whatever they please, and, because the kids are so self-dependent, that means no sports. They feel it makes them rely on people to heavily."

"That's not it! How the hell do they come up with this stuff! We don't try out for stuff like that because we'll wind up killing someone if we do!" David shouted angrily from behind me. I gripped his hand- not an easy thing to do when you're sitting on someone's lap- in high hopes of calming him down. I guess it worked, because he didn't say much more about that subject for the rest of the night.

With that, all of us turned our attention back towards the TV, eagerly watching the show to see how they would portray not only our daily lives, but our experience's over the two weeks.

****

The show ended, and the Cullens chose to stay for a few hours more, talking with everyone. I had to say that Alice was definitely my favorite. She was not only as hyper as I was, but she loved shopping, magazines, and just about everything a stereotypical teenage girl would love. She was an awesome person to hang around.

However, once about eleven struck, everyone decided to head back home. I was a bit upset, seeing as I was really having a good time… but, I had an eternity to meet up with them all again. Surely, we would all move some place together over the passing years. And, until then, we had cell phones, email, and other ways to talk with each other. Our lives, thanks to Esme and her family, would definitely be interesting from now on. But, I know that I don't regret a moment since meeting them.

****

_Twenty years later_

Alice POV

Moving to a new place, and we were once again starting high school. Hooray. Although, thanks to my gift of seeing the future, I knew that this time, things would be slightly different. We would be seeing some very special people this time. The only hard part would be trying to keep this a secret from everyone else. I was just about ready to explode from hiding it for so long. Luckily, we only had about ten minutes till we got to school, and then the cat would be out of the bag.

Esme hurriedly rushed everyone downstairs, telling us we were going to be late if we didn't get a move on. Each of us kids hopped into our cars and drove off. Again, I was lucky that it wasn't such a long ride. We would be early, unlike what Esme had feared. I checked some of my visions- I gained practice with controlling them over the years. It wasn't easy, let me tell you- to make sure that the future would stay intact and that my little surprise wouldn't be ruined. It wasn't. I smiled.

Before I knew it, I felt Edward pull into the parking space of the school. My smile grew. Just a bit longer. We all shuffled out of the car, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, and Jacob- who had traveled in separate cars from Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I- met us over by our parking space before heading inside.

Like always, we collected our schedules. The school secretaries swooned over us. Blah, blah, blah. We went through our classes with everyone swooning over us. Same old, same old. But, after hours of waiting, it was time for lunch!

My family and I each gathered out side the cafeteria, ready to head in. As usual, students eyes went wide. But, there was one pair of eyes that I especially wanted to see. Violet eyes. I separated myself from my family and walked over to join the family that I hadn't seen for a while. Everyone followed behind me, wondering where the hell I was going, but smiled when the saw who was there. The Soulem family.

This time at high school was certainly going to be interesting.

**AN: and, the last chapter is completed. It was fun writing this. I really did enjoy it. I hope you guys liked it as much as me… **

**Any how, please review. It's your last chance to… **


End file.
